Beautiful Thing
by fanboyHAE
Summary: YUNJAE, KIHAE, Kyuhyun, Changmin dll/Romance/Family/BOYLOVE/Kibum dan Kyuhyun Saudara kembar yang terpisah dan belum pernah bertemu/Suatu ketika mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir/Lalu bagaimana kisah masalalu Yunho dan Jaejooong hingga membuat mereka berpisah? Dan apakah kedua putranya dapat menyatukan mereka kembali?/New Summary/Chapter 7 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : **BL, Man x Man, M-PREG, Typo(s), AU, OOC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing :**

YUNJAE and other

.

.

.

* * *

Beautiful Thing © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi saat seorang _Namja_ dengan parasnya yang rupawan baru saja bangun dari tidur nya. "Enngghh." erang _Namja_ itu sambil merileks–kan badannya. Badannya terasa sedikit lelah karena seharian kemarin ia harus membereskan barang – barangnya yang bisa di bilang cukup banyak di kamar barunya —karena ia baru saja menempati rumah itu—.

_Namja_ itu kemudian beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang sebenarnya enggan ia tinggalkan. Setelah mengambil handuk yang terjemur di balkon kamarnya, kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada satu ruangan dengan kamar barunya. Ia mulai menyalakan shower, melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga telanjang bulat dan membasuh seluruh tubuh nya dengan air dingin yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

Setelah ia selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya, dengan segera ia memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian pinggangnya kebawah dan kemudian berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju Lemari pakaiannya. Segera ia mengganti dengan seragam sekolah yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan mempersiapkan segalanya, _Namja_ itu keluar dari kamarnya dan perlahan turun untuk menuju kelantai satu —tepatnya ke arah dapur rumahnya—.

"Selamat Pagi _Eomma_..." sapa Seorang sang pemuda Tampan ber—umur sekitar tujuh belas tahun kepada _Namja_ yang lebih tua, yang sekarang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapurnya —_Namja_ yang dipanggil _Eomma_ itu sedang mempersiapkan makan pagi untuk mereka berdua— kemudian ia mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi di meja makan.

"YA! Bummie, sudah beberapa kali _Appa_ bilang, jangan panggil _Appa_ dengan sebutan _Eomma_, lagi pula _Appa_ ini seorang _Namja_, mana ada _Namja_ di panggil _Eomma_!" bukannya menjawab sapaan sang anak, _Namja_ itu malah memprotes panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Walaupun _Eomma_ seorang _Namja_, tapi tetap saja tak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa _Eomma_ yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan ku. Pokoknya aku tak mau memanggil Kim Jaejoong dengan sebutan _Appa_... Aku tak mau disebut sebagai anak durhaka karena tidak memanggil _Eomma_ dengan sebutan _Eomma_!" Bela Sang anak kepada _Eomma_nya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Terserah kau saja Kim Kibum, _Aigoo_ bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai anak yang keras kepala seperti itu," Cibir Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal dengan kekeras kepalaan anaknya.

Kibum terkekeh pelan selihat tinggah Jaejoong, "Tentu saja sikap keras kepalaku ini _Eomma_ yang memberikan, dari mana lagi eoh? _Appa_? Jangan sampai aku memiliki sifat seperti dia..." kata Kibum dengan cuek. Ekspresinya berubah sejak menyebut '_Appa_'.

Wajah Jaejoong yang semula tertekuk karena sebal berganti dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan ketidaksukaan, "Sudah berapa kali _Eomma_ katakan eoh, jangan pernah membahas atau menyebut lagi tentang _Namja_ itu. _Eomma_ tidak suka." kata Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Hingga ia lupa bahwa tadi ia mati – matian melarang putranya itu untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Eomma_ dan kini ia malah mengucapkannya sendiri.

Kibum tersenyum simpul, "_Arraseo_ _Eomma_, aku berjanji tak akan menyabut _Namja_ itu lagi di depan _Eomma_..." Jawab Kibum sambil meminum segelas susu yang telah disiapkan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Jangan di depan _Eomma_ saja. Tapi selamanya jangan pernah menyebutnya lagi." Kali ini Jaejoong berbicara dengan lirih, terdengar luka dan kepedihan disana. Kibum yang tadi sibuk berkutat dengan sarapannya menghentikan kegiatannya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan memeluk sang _Eomma_ yang kelihatan sangat terluka. Ia tau _Eomma_nya sangat membenci sang _Appa_, begitu pula dengannya. Tapi tadi ia sungguh tak bermaksud untuk membuat _Eomma_nya bersedih seperti sekarang.

Masa lalu _Eomma_nya memang kurang baik dengan orang yang memang tidak pantas dipanggil _Appa_ itu, menurut Kibum. Menurut sang Nenek, _Namja_ yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas dirinya dan _Eomma_nya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang baru saja melahirkan, meninggalkan Kibum yang masih sangat rapuh dan perlu banyak kasih sayangnya. Ah sudahlah, orang itu sudah menjadi masa lalu mereka, lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana hidup dengan baik kedepannya, bersama sang _Eomma_. Hanya Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kibum. Sudah cukup. Tak perlu orang lain.

"Kibum berjanji _Eomma_, Kibum berjanji tak akan menyebut dan menyinggung tentang _Namja_ itu lagi, sedikit sajapun tidak..." kata Kibum setelah memeluk tubuh _Eomma_nya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seakan memberitahukan semua akan baik – baik saja dan ada ia yang akan selalu menjaga dan menemani _Eomma_nya. Selamanya, tak peduli dengan badai yang akan menghalangi jalannya. Saat ini hanya satu tekatnya, menjaga dan menyayangi _Eomma_nya.

"_Eomma_ sangat menyayangimu..." kata Jaejoong sambil membalas pelukan erat anaknya tercinta. "Aku juga _Eomma_". Kibum tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia tau _Eomma_nya begitu menyayanginya dan rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya. Dan yang pasti Kim Jaejoong adalah _Namja_ yang sangat kuat dan tegar.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau menghabiskan sarapanmu, Bummie. Setelah itu baru kita pergi kesekolah barumu..." kata Jaejoong saat melepaskan pelukannya dari sang anak.

Kemudian mengajak Kibum untuk duduk kembali di meja makan dan menikmati sarapan yang sempat tertunda karena beberapa hal tadi.

"_Ne_ _Eomma_..." kata Kibum semangat. "Aku tak sabar ingin tau seperti sekolah seperti apa yang akan menjadi tempatku belajar nanti." kali ini ia menyeringai aneh, yang membuat Jaejoong memandang curiga kepada putra tampannya itu.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam – macam, Kim Kibum. Dan jangan berbuat yang aneh – aneh seperti saat kau bersekolah di sekolahmu yang dulu..."

Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi nasehat _Eomma_nya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang berkutat denga pikiranya, membayangkan hal apa saja yang akan dilakukan Kibum di sekolah barunya. Akankah anak itu akan berbuat onar seperti saat mereka masih berada di jepang? Apakah Kibum akan berbuat jail kepada teman – temannya? Semoga saja tidak.

Walapun Kim Kibum terkenal dengan mukanya yang dingin dan datar serta menjadi pendiam di saat bersamaan, namun di balik semua itu ada sifat jahil Kim Kibum yang memang sengaja di sembunyikan dari orang lain. Jangan melihat orang dari covernya eoh?

"_Arraseo_ _Eomma_..."

.

.

.

"Kita sampai..." kata Jaejoong saat mereka telah memarkirkan mobil berwarna hitam kesayangannya di depan bangunan megah dengan warna abu – abu yang mendominasi hampir di setiap bangunan yang berdiri dengan kokoh serta bertuliskan SM High School. "_Kajja_ kita turun..." Jaejoong membuka pintunya, kemudian di susul Kibum.

Setelah yakin mereka mengunci mobilnya dengan benar. Pasangan 'Ibu' dan anak yang terlihat sangat sempurna itu berjalan dengan dengan indahnya. Membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya terpesona dengan keindahan kedua anak Tuhan itu.

Kim Jaejoong, _Namja_ dengan kulit putih pucat mulusnya yang sedikit merona jika tertimpa sinar matahari, bibir merah cherry—nya yang sangat menggoda dan membuat _Namja_ maupun _Yeoja_ yang berada di dekatnya menahan diri untuk 'memakan' bibir seksi itu. Lalu mata besar hitam yang sekelam malam yang seakan tidak pernah kehilangan sinarnya. Suaranya pun sangat merdu dan dapat membuat orang disekelilingnya 'meleleh' jika mendengarkannya. Jangan lupa senyumnya yang sangat mempesona.

Kim Kibum juga mempunyai kulit putih pucat yang persis seperti kulit Jaejoong, rambutnya sekelam malam, sangat hitam, matanya berwarna hitam pula dan dibilang sangat indah, bibirnya semerah delima dan itu belum termasuk hidungnya yang mancung. Wajah datarnya yang terlihat sangat keren juga menambah keindahan dari _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu.

"_Eomma_ memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kibum kepada Jaejoong saat menyadari sejak tadi mereka terus berjalan entah kemana.

"Tentu saja ke ruang kepala sekolah, kita harus melapor dulu, baru kau bisa menempati sekolah dan kelasmu nanti..." jawab Jaejoong santai dan berus berjalan lurus kedepan.

"Sebenarnya _Eomma_ tau tidak dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Kibum sambil memandang _Eomma_nya dengan tatapan curiga.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia memandang Kibum dengan raut wajah seperti orang yang baru saja melihat setan, "_Omo_, _Eomma_ lupa jika _Eomma_ tak tau di mana letak Kantor kepala sekolahnya..." Kata Jaejoong.

Kibum _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban _Eomma_nya. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi _Eomma_, kitakan bisa bertanya tadi..." kata Kibum sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan —Lain kali biar aku yang menjadi penunjuk jalan—.

Jaejoong menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian ia hanya nyengir menanggapi perkataan dari anaknya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cari seseorang dan bertanya kepadanya..." kata Kibum kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. Mencari seseorang yang dapat di tanyainya.

"Permisi," kata Kibum halus saat melihat seorang _Namja_ dengan wajah yang sangat manis lewat didepan mereka. Membuat _Namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu..." kata _Namja_ itu sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat seorang Kim Kibum yang biasanya minim akan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus terpesona dengan senyum yang begitu manis milik _Namja_ yang belum di kenalnya itu.

"Kim Kibum..." Refleks kibum mengulurkan tangannya kepada _Namja_ itu sambil menyebutkan Namanya.

"Ehhh?" _Namja_ itu terlihat kaget saat Kibum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Kibum itu namaku. Kau siapa?" kata Kibum dengan senyumnya yang dapat melelehkan semua orang yang melihat termaksuk _Namja_ itu. Ia sedikit terpesona dengan senyum _Namja_ yang sepertinya ingin berkelanan dengannya.

"_Nde_... Lee Donghae _Imnida_" kata _Namja_ yang bernama Lee Donghae itu sambil membalas uluran tangan Kibum dengan tangannya. Mata Kibum dan Donghae bertemu. Saling memandang satu sama lain.

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta eoh?' batin Jaejoong dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di bibirnya yang merah sangat melihat kedua anak itu.

"Ehem" Jaejoong berdeham cukup keras. Membuat kedua Kibum dan Donghae kaget dan reflek melepaskan tautan tanga mereka. Kibum memandang _Eomma_nya dengan tatapan —_Eomma_ mengganggu acaraku saja—. Sedangkan Donghae, ia berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang merona sempurna.

"Kibum berhenti memandangi _Eomma_ seperi itu. _Eomma_ hanya ingin bertanya kepada Donghae–_ssi_..." kata Jaejoong yang seakan mengerti maksud tatapan tajan dari anaknya itu.

"Apa yang ingin _Ahjumma_ tanyakan?" kata Donghae saat berhasil mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba – tiba saja berdedak dua kali lipat.

_"MWO?"_ teriak Duo Kim itu dengan keras dan Lantang. Seperti mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan saja eoh?

Donghae yang tak mengerti apa – apa hanya terlonjak kaget saat mendengar keriakan keras dari dua _Namja_ didepannya itu.

"_Ah_ _mian__hae_, kami hanya terlalu terkejut saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _Ahjumma_. Seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan _Ahjussi_, Donghae–_ssi._" Kata Jaeoong saat telah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Eh?" reflek Donghae memandang Jaejoong dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu milik Jaejoong. Kenapa ia harus memanggilnya _Ahjussi_? Lagi pula tadia ia menyebut kata 'Eomma'? Wajahnya yang terliha sangat cantik, matanya yang bulat hitam sempurna? Bibirnya yang begitu merah dan dia seorang Yeoja, kan? Yah, walau rambutnya agak tak panjang.

"Dia _Namja_..." Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae yang bahkan belum ditanyakan, karena Kibum tau betul arti pandangan dari Donghae kepada _Eomma_nya. Walapun Kibum memanggil Kim Jaejoong dengan sebutan _Eomma_ bukan berati ia familiar dengan panggilan _Ahjumma_ kepada _Eomma_nya. Kibum beranggapan hanya dia yang memanggil Kim Jaejoong dengan panggilan yang seharusnya diberikan kepada _Yeoja_, tapi ia punya alasan kuat kenapa ia memanggill Jaejoong dengan sebutan _Eomma_. Sedangkan orang lain harus tetap memanggil Jaejoong layaknya _Namja_ pada umumnya. Itu wajib dan mutlak. Bagaimanapun _Eomma_nya adalah seorang _Namja_. Dan tak ada bedanya dengan _Namja_ lain.

"Oh _mian__hae_ _Ahjussi_..." sesal Donghae.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan lembut kepada Donghae. "_Gweancana_..." katanya. "Oh ya, kami hanya ingin bertanya dimana ruang Kepasa Sekolah, bisakah kau menunjtukan kepada kami, Donghae–_ssi_.." Lanjut Jaejooong dengan lembut dan sopan.

Donghae mendadak kehabisan kata – katanya. Ia bertanya dalam hati, bermimpi apakah ia semalam? Bagaimana bisa hari ini ia bertemu dengan dua malaikat sekaligus, malaikat dengan senyum yang sangat menabjubkan dan begitu tulus yang terukir di bibir mereka yang sangat menawan. Andai saja mereka memakai pakian serba putih pasti Donghae akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah sosok malaikat asli "_Ah n__d__e_, ruangan kepala sekolah tepat dibelakang Anda..."

Jaejoong dan Kibum menoleh kebelakang mereka dan menemukan sebuah pintu dengan tulisah Ruang Kepala Sekolah di atasnya. Kemudian mereka sama – sama menghela nafas. Merutuki kebodohannya, kepada sejak tadi mereka tidak memandang kebelakang.

"Ah, _Gomawo_ Donghae–_ssi..."_ kata Jaejoong. Donghae tersenyum kemudian ia berpamitan kepada duo Kim untuk segera kembali kekelasnya. Sebelum itu Donghae sempat di buat salah tingkah oleh Kibum karena mendapatkan kedipan mata dari sanga Pangeran Es.

'Tunggu, sepertinya wajah Kibum tidak asing lagi? Seperti wajah seseorang yang aku kenal?' batin Donghae yang telah menjauh dari pasangan anak dan orang tua itu.

_"Kajja_, lebih baik kita segera menemui kepada Sekolahmu..." ajak Jaejoong kepada Kibum yang hanya ditanggapi dengan aggukan dari anakknya itu.

Tok tok tok...

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah ia mendengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan itu, kemudian ia membuka pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan itu di ikuti Kibum dibelakangnya.

"Ah Jaejoong–_ahh_, kau sudah datang, silahkan duduk." kata Kepala sekolah itu yang sepertinya sudah mengenal Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ne, _Gomawo_ Leeteuk _Hyung_" balas Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang kosong, begitu pula dengan Kibum.

Leeteuk menoleh kerahah Kibum yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan Handphone kesayangannya. "Dia Kim Kibum? Putramu?" tanya Leetuk kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Kim Kibum kau akan menempati Kelas 3–A, sebentar lagi wali kelasmu akan sampai di sini dan mengantarkanmu menuju kelas barumu..."

.

.

.

Di sinilah Kibum saat ini. Berdiri di depan kelas dengan menampakan wajahnya yang tampan namun terlihat sangat dingin dan minim akan Ekspresi. Membuat semua _Yeoja_ dikelas itu terkagum – kagum dan terpesona dengan ekspresi wajah Kibum yang menurut mereka sangat keren.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_... Kim Kibum _Imnida_. Pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya mulai dari sekarang _Yeorobun_." Kibum memperkanalkan dirinya kepada seluruh kelas. Kemudian ia menolehkan wajahnya ke objek yang sudah tak asing lagi dimananya. Kibum menyeringai saat memandang siapa orang itu.

'Sepertinya hari – hariku di sekolah ini akan sangat menyenangkan eoh, lihat saja apa yang bisa aku lakukan...'

Orang yang di pandangi Kibum tercengang. Matanya melebar melihat seringaian yang terukir dengan sangat jelas di bibir _Namja_ tampan yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menandakan ia memang sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di liatnya baru saja.

'Orang itu? Mungkinkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa?'

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

I'm back… Upload again~

So? Wanna gimme review?

Chapter 2 upadare soon

Followme : **fanboyHAE**

**LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Di sinilah Kibum saat ini. Berdiri di depan kelas dengan menampakan wajahnya yang tampan namun terlihat sangat dingin dan minim akan Ekspresi. Membuat semua _Yeoja_ dikelas itu terkagum – kagum dan terpesona dengan ekspresi wajah Kibum yang menurut mereka sangat keren.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_... Kim Kibum _Imnida_. Pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya mulai dari sekarang _Yeorobun_." Kibum memperkanalkan dirinya kepada seluruh kelas. Kemudian ia menolehkan wajahnya ke objek yang sudah tak asing lagi dimananya. Kibum menyeringai saat memandang siapa orang itu.

'Sepertinya hari – hariku di sekolah ini akan sangat menyenangkan eoh, lihat saja apa yang bisa aku lakukan...'

Orang yang di pandangi Kibum tercengang. Matanya melebar melihat seringaian yang terukir dengan sangat jelas di bibir _Namja_ tampan yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menandakan ia memang sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di liatnya baru saja.

'Orang itu? Mungkinkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa?'

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : **BL, Man x Man, M-PREG, Typo(s), AU, OOC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing :**

YUNJAE and other

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beautiful Thing © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah anak – anak, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan kepada Kim Kibum–_ssi_?" tanya Lee _Seongsaengnim _saat Kibum telah selesai mengenalkan diri kepada semua orang di kelas. Pandangannya mengedar untuk mengecek apakah ada siswa yang hendak bertanya kepada Kibum.

Salah satu anak perempuan dengan gayanya yang terlihat sangat keren di tambah pakaian sekolahnya serta aksesorisnya yang terlihat sangat modis mengangkat salah satu tangannya tinggi – tinggi. Di tambah wajahnya yang terlihat sangat cantik dan begitu menawan.

"_Ne_, Krystal–_ssi_, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepada Kibum–_ssi_?" Lee _Seongsaengnim _memastikan. Krystal mengangguk dengan sangat antusias, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"_Ne_ _Seongsaengnim_... Kibum–_ssi_, sebelumnya tadi saat aku ijin ke toilet, aku melihat kau berjalan derdua dengan seorang _Namja_ yang begitu mempesona, apakah itu _Hyung_ Kibum–_ssi_?" tanya Krystal dengan antusias serta membayangkan wajah malaikat yang dilihatnya tadi yang berjalan dengan Kibum. Sungguh sosok yang membuat dirinya begitu sangat iri. Andai saja teman – temannya melihat _Namja_ yang bersama dengan Kibum tadi pagi, pasti mereka setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Kibum tersenyum dengan manis lebih tepatnya seringaian yang manis(?) namun tetap terlihat dingin(?), yang berhasil membuat beberapa _Yeoja_ yang melihat senyumnya berteriak dengan cukup keras karena melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah dan mempesona. "_Aniy__a_, Krystal–_ssi_, _Namja_ tadi bernama Kim Jaejoong, ia bukan kakak ataupun saudara saya. Tetapi Kim Jaejoong adalah orang yang telah melahirkan saya. Ya, Kim Jaejoong _Eomma_ saya, walau ia seorang _Namja _namun dia mempunyai kelebihan layaknya seorang _Yeoja_. Tapi walalupun dia 'berbeda' ta[I Kim Jaejoong adalah laki – laki." Kibum menjawab dengan mantap dengan nada yang begitu bangga dan tak ada sedikitpun malu. Karena Kibum menganggap apa yang dimiliki Kim Jaejoong saat ini adalah sebuah anugrah yang begitu sempurna, sehingga Kibum dapat hadir didunia ini. Ia juga sangat menyayangi Kim Jaejoong lebih dari apapun dan Kibum berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan _Eomma_nya itu.

Ada satu hal yang menyangkut _Eomma_nya dan Kibum tidak sukai. Yaitu jika menganggap Jaejoong sebagai wanita, walaupun Jaejoong itu berstatus Uke bahkan mempunyai 'keistimewaan' ia tak suka Jaejoong di anggap seperti _Yeoja_. Ia ingin semua orang menganggap Jaejoong sebagai laki – laki. Dan hanya ia yang boleh memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _Eomma._

Semua orang terperangah mendengar penjelasam Kibum. "Jadi kau anak dari seorang _Namja_ _Pregnant_?" tanya Krystal dengan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca. Antara kaget, kagum? Entahlah.

"Benar..." Jawab Kibum Bangga sambil menatap sang penanya.

Sesaat kelas menjadi hening. Walaupun saat ini _Namja_ yang dapat melahirkan bukan hal yang asing dan tabu dikalangan masyarakat tapi tetap saja mereka seolah baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang menurutnya begitu sangat Unik.

"KYAAAAAAA. JADI _EOMMA_ KIM KIBUM SEORANG UKE... SUNGGUH MANISS...KYAAAAA…" Krystal berteriak dengan wajah berbinar – binar. Di susul dengan beberapa wajah yang menurut Kibum masih sangat asing. Mereka juga berteriak dan berbisik – bisik mengenai Kim Jaejoong, sang _Eomma_.

Kibum _sweatdroop_ melihat teman – teman barunya itu. Sepertinya ia dengan mudah dapat mengambil kesimpulan kenapa _Yeoja_ ataupun _Namja_ dikelas barunya berteriak dengan sangat antusias seperti sekarang. Mereka pasti sekumpulan **Fujoshi** dan **Fudanshi** yang sudah sangat akut.

"Jadi siapa Seme, maksudku siapa suami dari Kim Jaejoong?" Krystal bertanya lagi dengan antusias yang sangat berlebihan. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat objek baru untuk menambah koleksi pribadinya.

"Ah, maaf Krystal–_ssi_, _Eomma_ku tidak mempunyai suami dan aku tidak mempunyai _Appa_, jadi mohon ganti pertanyaan yang lain karena saya tak ingin membahas tentang siapa dan seperti apa orang yang seharusnya aku panggil _Appa_ itu!" jawab Kibum dengan wajah dinginnya. Ada alasan kenapa Kibum malas membahas perihal ini.

"Ah, _mianhae_ Kibum–_ssi_..."

"Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" Lee _Seongsaengnim _memecahkan suasana yang tadi sempat hening.

Salah satu anak mengangkat tangannya. "Silahkan Sulli–_ssi_..." tunjuk _Seongsaengnim _kepada seorang _Yeoja_ yang tempat duduknya tidak jauh dari tempat Krystal, hanya berjarak dua bangku di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya... Apakah Kibum–_ssi_ memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun–_ah_? Aku lihat wajah kalian begitu mirip jika diperhatikan, walapaun bentuk mata dan bibir kalian berbeda tetapi secara keseluruhan kalian memiliki wajah yang hampir sama... Kalian seperti saudara kembar saja tapi tidak identik…" Sulli bertanya dengan serius kemudian ia memandang Kibum dan _N__amja_ yang disebut dengan Kyuhyun—_Namja_ dengan kacam mata bertengger diantara wajahnya, yang sekarang duduk di bangku belakang—.

Mendadak suasana kelas menjadi sangat bingung, setiap orang kini berbisik – bisik satu sama lain mengenai pertanyaan Sulli dan sesekali memandang wajah Kibum dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Saat mereka memadang Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan seksama, ternyata benar apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sulli tadi, mereka berdua memiki wajah yang hampir sama kecuali bentuk mata dan bibirnya. Wajar saja jika Sulli menganggap mereka saudara kembar, terlebih lagi sejak tadi _Yeoja_ itu terus memperhatikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

Kibum tersenyum dengan misterius. Sedangkan _Namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun kini berkeringat dingin. Bingung harus menjawab apa, walapun pertanyaan itu tidak diajukan kepadanya tetapi tetap saja masih berhubungan dengannya. Sejak tadi pun Kyuhyun memang bertanya – tanya. Kenapa wajah murid baru dikelasnya itu hampir persis dengannya. Bahkan ia bersumpah dapat melihat wajah Ayahnya di wajah tanpan Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun berani bersumpah pernah bertemu dengan _Namja_ itu sebelumnya. Atau mungkin Namja itu masih mempunyai hubungan dengannya namun ia tak mengetahui hal itu? Entahlah.

"Ah entahlah, saya bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun–_ssi_ sebelum ini. Soal wajah kami yang begitu mirirp, _Maianhae_, aku tak bisa menjawab karena memang mungkin hanya kebetulan saja..." Kibum menjawab sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antar rindu, marah, benci dan masih banyak lagi. 'Atau memang takdir yang hendak memang ingin mempertemukan kita, ne Kyuhyunnie…' lanjut Kibum membatin.

"_Arraseo_..." jawab Sulli dengan kecewa karena tidak mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya, begitu pula dengan semua orang dikelas yang penasaran.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita memulai pelajaran, kalian bisa menanyakan hal lain kepada Kibum–_ssi_ saat istirahat nanti" kata Lee _Seongsaengnim_. "Dan kau Kibum–_ssi_, kau duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun–_ssi_" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk satu – satunya bangku yang masih kosong, yaitu dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk dengan hormat kepada Lee _Seongsaengnim_, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong dibelakang Kyuhyun. Saat ia melewati meja Kyuhyun dan mata mereka bertemu, Kibum lagi – lagi menyeringai, membuat Kyuhyun merinding seketika.'aku tak sabar menjalani hari – hariku disekolah ini'.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan berdesak – desakan diantara puluhan manusia yang berada dipusat perbelanjaan kota. Setelah ia mengantar Kibum kesekolah barunya dan berbincang – bincag dengan Leeteuk —Yang ternyata _Sunbae_ Jaejoong sangat masih sekolah dulu—, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang bisa dibilang paling besar di Seoul, untuk mencari bahan untuk kebutuhannya dan Kibum sehari – hari.

Saat ini Jaejoong belum bekerja, karena memang ia pindah ke Korea Untuk membuka cabang restoran yang telah ia miliki di Jepang, bukan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Saat ini Jaejoong adalah seorang pengusaha restoran yang cukup terkenal serta pemilik beberapa restoran yang cukup terkenal dan berkelas dengan makanannya yang terkenal sangat lezat pula.

Dan kebetulan restoran yang akan ia buka di Korea nanti akan secara resmi dibuka beberapa hari lagi, karena memang membutuhkan persiapan yang cukup mantap serta mencari pegawai yang akan bekerja di restorannya kelak.

"_Aig__o__o,_ bagaimana bisa hari ini tempat ini sangat penuh dan sesak, apa mereka semua tidak bekerja? Bukankah saat ini belum waktunya istirahat bukan?" gerutu Jaejoong saat dirinya kesulitan berjalan diantara puluhan orang itu sambil membawa belanjaannya yang begitu banyak.

Setelah Jaejoong berdesak – desakan diantara kerumunan orang itu, akhirnya ia dapat bernafas dengan lega karena pada akhirnya ia dengan selamat —dirinya dan belanjaannya— sampai pintu keluar pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Namun saat ia hendak melangkah menuju tempat ia memarkirkan Mobil, tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabraknya hingga jatuh tersungkur kelantai, kepalanya sedikit terbentur pada lantai, menyebabkan ia reflek menjatuhkan belanjaanya hingga terceker dimana – mana.

"Aishhh..." gerutu Jaejoong masih belum berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terluka dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Omo kau tidak apa – apa?" kata orang yang menabrak Jaejoong yang ternyata seorang _Yeoja_. "Mianhae tadi aku terburu – buru hingga menabrak tuan... Sekali lagi saya minta maaf" lanjutnya sambil membantu Jaejoong yang kini tak lagi memegangi kepalanya yang terluka melainkan memunguti belanjaannya yang tercecer dimana – mana.

"Ahh, gwencana... Lagi pula aku tidak terluka... Ini hanya goresan kecil" bohong Jaejoong kepada _Yeoja_ itu tanpa melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya tadi, ia masih terfokus dengan belanjaannya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang lumayan terasa pada bagian kepalanya. Namun ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini. Semakin ia sampai rumah semakin baik sehingga ia bisa mengobati lukanya dirumah.

Lain dengan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak memandang siapa yang telah menabraknya. Sang pelaku penabrakan kini tak lagi membantu Jaejoong memunguti barang – barangnya, saat ini _Yeoja_ itu malah memandangi wajah Jaejoong dengan intens, seakan – akan Jaejoong adalah pelaku pembunuhan yang sedang menjadi buronan seluruh negara dan seakan Jaejoong bisa membunuhnya detik itu Juga. Namun…

"Omo, kau Kim Jaejoong, aku yakin Kau Kim Jaejoong" Yaeoja itu berteriak dengan sangat keras menyebabkan beberapa orang yang lewat memandang kearah Jaejoong dan _Yeoja_ itu. Dan pantas saja _Yeoja_ itu terus saja memandangi wajah Jaejoong tanpa henti, sepertinya _Yeoja_ itu mengenal Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyengitkan alisnya, kemudian ia memandangi siapa yang telah menyebut namanya dengan keras. "_Nuguya_?" tanya Jaejoong kepada _Yeoja_ itu. Jaejoong bertanya – tanya, apakah ia mengenal _Yeoja_ ini? Tapi sepertinya ia tak mengenal _Yeoja_ itu.

"Kim Jaejoong akhirnya aku menemukanmu. sayang..." lirih _Yeoja_ itu kemudian memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terbingung – bingung dengan keadaan yang dialamainya saat ini. "Kim Jaejoong aku merindukanmu, sangat…"

"Maaf _Noona_, dari mana anda mengetahui namaku. Dan apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan sopan tak ingin menyakiti Yeoja yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat itu.

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat muda sampai – sampai kau memanggilku _Noona_. Aku Jung Heechul Chagiya... Jung Heechul" balas Yaeoja itu sambil tersenyum sangat menawan.

Seketika kedua mata Jaejoong membulat. "_MWORAGO?_" kali ini Jaejoong yang sukses berteriak saat mengetahui siapa _Yeoja_ yang telah memeluknya itu.

.

.

.

Bunyi bell tanda pelajaran telah usai baru saja berbunyi. Lee _Seongsaengnim _baru saja meninggalkan kelas setelah beberapa jam lalu ia menjelaskan tentang pelajaran matematika dan tak lupa memberikan sedikit oleh – oleh untuk mereka kerjakan dirumah.

Murid – murid kelas 3–A mulai meninggalkan kelas untuk menikmatai waktu instirahat atau sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang sudah lapar dikantin sekolah. Saat ini dikelas 3–A hanya tersisa beberapa murid saja. Salah duanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun, yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya masing – masing. Kibum yang sibuk dengan phonsel keluaran terbaru miliknya dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya.

Suasana kelas tak cukup ramai, hingga beberapa saat kemudian pintu kelas itu di tendang dengan sangat keras dari arah luar hingga menimbulkan suara yang begitu berisik dan membuat orang yang berada dikelas itu terlonjak karena kaget. Kemudian menampakan tiga _N__amja_ dengan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat meremehkan.

"Yo, Jung Kyuhyun..." kata salah satu _Namja_ itu saat mereka telah mendekati meja Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kalian?" jawan Kyuhyun ketus tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada PSP ditangannya.

"Kau berani kepada kami huh?" kata _Namja_ yang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun tadi dengan nada yang dibuat takut. Kemudian _Namja_ itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencengkram lengan kiri Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras, menyebabkan sang korban meringisn kesakitan.

"Lepaskan..." lirih Kyuhyun saat tangannya terasa benar – benar sakit. Bukannya malah melepaskan cengkramannya, _Namja_ itu malah semakin mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun dan salah satu tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut ikal milik Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah dilihat – lihat, menjambak sepertinya bukan kata yang tepat dengan apa yang dilakukan Namja itu. Lebih tepatnya jika Namja itu sedang mengelus?

"Lepas..." Kyuhyun benar – benar muak dengan apa yang Namja itu lakukan, terlebih lagi tangannya masih di cengkram dengan cukup keras. Semua orang yang berada dikelas itu pun tak bisa berbuat apa – apa saat melihat sahabatnya itu sedang di siksa oleh _Namja_ itu. Mereka harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin menolong Kyuhyun, karena _Namja_ yang menyiksa Kyuhyun itu adalah salah satu orang yang cukup ditakuti oleh seluruh sekolah, bahkan beberapa guru pula, ditambah _Na__m__ja_ yang bernama Shim Changmin itu merupakan anak pemilik Yayasan sekolah.

"Hahaha, kau jangan macam – macam dengan kami mata empat..." kata Changmin dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku... Ini benar – benar sakit..." Lirih Kyuhyun hingga matanya berkaca – kaca karena merasakan kesakitan pada lengannya. Changmin tertawa bgitu pula dengan dua teman lainnya.

"Lepaskan dia..." Akhirnya ada malaikan yang hendak menolong Kyuhyun. Bisa tebak siapa orang itu? Ya, dia adalah Kim Kibum. Murid baru yang baru saja bergabung dikelas ini.

"Siapa kau? Benari – beraninya kau mencampuri urusan kami..." kata teman Changmin dengan Nada yang tak suka. "Mau cari mati kau?" lanjutnya sambil memandang Kibum tajam.

_Namja_ itu hendak memukul Kibum, namun malah di hentikan oleh Changmin. "Hentikan Changsung–ahh, biarkan aku saja yang mengurusnya".

"Kau murid baru sekolah ini, kan? Kau masih baru tapi punya nyali juga ya..." kata Changmin sambil memandang Kibum lekat – lekat sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku murid baru disini eoh? Memangnya murid baru harus selalu menjadi seorang pengecut..." kata Kibum meledek sambil menatap Changmin dingin. "Park Changmin..." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai mengejek kearah Changmin.

Changmin dan kawan – kawannya terperangah. Semua bertanya – tanya, bagaimana murid baru itu mengetahui nama Changmin? Padahal mereka baru bertemu sekali dan tidak mungkin juga Kibum mencari data mengenai Changmin sebelumnya.

BUKK!

Changmin jatuh tersungkur karena baru saja mendapatpan pukulan tepat diwajahnya. "Jangan pernah menganggu Kyuhyun lagi, Changmin–ahh, atau kau akan berurusan denganku, lagi..." kata Kibum dengan nada yang begitu sangat menusuk membuat orang yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Termasuk Changmin, yang paling murid – murid takuti.

"_Kajja,_ Kyuhyun–ahh, kita pergi dari sini..." Kata Kibum sambil menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih tak bergeming, mendapat tatapan yang begitu menusuk dan rasanya sungguh tak asing lagi.

'Mungkinkah dia?'

.

.

.

"Aigo, _Ahjumma_ minta maaf kepadamu Jaejoong–ahh. Andai saja tadi _Ahjumma_ memperhatikan jalan pasti kepalamu tak akan terluka seperti sekarang." Kata _Yeoja_ yang ternyata bernama Jung Heechul dan sudah tidak muda lagi umurnya. Walapun sebenarnya wajah _Yeoja_ masih terlihat segar dan awet muda.

"Ah _Gweancana Ahjumma_..." kata Jaejoong sambil meringis sakit saat Heechul mengobati kepala Jaejoong yang terbentuk di lantai saat ia jatuh tadi.

"Selesai..." Heechul tersenyum dengan sangat cerah saat melihat hasil karyanya pada luka yang terdapat di kepada Jaejoong.

"Kamsahamnida _Ahjumma_..." kata Jaejoong Sopan.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa sangat canggung di obati oleh _Yeoja_ bernama Jung Heechul itu. Bagaimana tidak, _Y__eoja_ yang kini duduk tepat disampingnya itu adalah mantan ibu mertuanya dulu. Ya Benar, Jung Heechul adalah Ibu dari _N__amja_ yang penah menjadi bagaian dari hidupnya dulu dan kini ia harus duduk hanya berdua dengan _Yeoja_ itu. Sungguh suasana yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ah maaf _Ahjumma_, Jaejoong harus segera pergi, Jaejoong ada sedikit urusan, maaf tak bisa menemani _Ahjumma_ lebih lama lagi." Kata Jaejoong mencoba sesopan mungkin kepada _Yeoja_ itu. Biar bagaiamanapun ia harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua bukan?

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana Jaejoong–ahh, _Ahjumma_ ingin berbicara sesuatu yang sangat penting kepadamu nak..." kata Heechul kepada Jaeoong, sepertinya ia tak rela _Namja_ itu pergi meninggalkannya. Terlebih Heechul seperti memendam sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Jaejoong, yang terlihat jelas dari raut muka _Yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Mianhae _Ahjumma_, saya harus menjembut putra saya... Mianhae..." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian ia membungkuk kepada Heechul dan kemudian meninggalkan Heechul yang terlihat sedikit shock.

'Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya, seperti apa dia sekarang?'

.

.

.

Bell pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Saat ini semua siswa terlihat meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing – masing setelah seharian mereka berkutat dengan pelajaran sekolah.

Begitu pula dengan Kibum. Saat ini ia berdiri didepan Gerbang. Menunggu jemputan dari sang _Eomma_ yang sepertinya sedikit terlambat dari yang dijanjikannya tadi pagi.

"Aigo, mau di Jepang ataupun Korea _Eomma_ sama saja, _Eomma_ selalu terlambat jika menjemputku" geruru Kibum tak jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat mewah. Sesaat kemudian muncul seorang _Namja_ yang sangat tampan dari bagian kemudi dan berjalan menuju kearah Kibum yang sejak tadi memang mendanginya.

"Ayo kita pulang..." kata _Namja_ itu kepada Kibum.

"_Mwo? Nuguya?_" kata Kibum dengan muka datarnya. Kibum memandang _Namja_ itu dengan tatapan aneh, bagaimana tidak aneh, Kibum sama sekali tak merasa mengenal _Namja_ itu dan bagaimana bisa _Namja_ itu mengajakkanya pulang? Apa _Namja_ itu sudah pikun? Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya _Namja_ itu masih cukup muda. Dan Kibum dengan segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Namja itu memang pikun walaupun masih muda. 'Ahju_ssi_ itu pasti sering berbuat jahat pada kehidupan sebelumnya' batin Kibum seenaknya.

"_APPA_..." teriak seseorang dari dalam sekolah. Membuat Kibum dan _Namja_ itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kau? Kyuhyun–ah? Kalian?" _Namja_ itu kaget saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan siapa yang didepannya. Mereka mempunyai wajah yang hampir mirip. Ah kejutan apa lagi ini? Kenapa setiap orang yang melihat mereka mengira bahwa mereka sama?

'Cih, jelas – jelas aku lebih tampan dari pada dia' batin Kibum sambil memuji dirinya.

"Bummie..." Kibum langsung mengalihkan matanya dari Kyuhyun ke objek yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dengan cerah.

"_Eomma_..." Kibum berjalan menghampiri _Eomma_nya yang tengah berdiri didekat mobil pribadi mereka. "Aigo, maafkan _Eomma_ ne, _Eomma_ terlambat. _Kajja_ kita pulang... _Eomma_ akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu..." Ajak Jaejoong kemudian ia memasuki mobionya, disusul dengan Kibum.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong dan Kibum pergi meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Namun sebelum benar – benar pergi Kibum memandang tajam kearah Kyuhyun dan kemudian menyeringai. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi juga memperhatikan Jaejoong menjadi tersentak melihat seringaian Kibum yang cukup menyerikan.

.

'Mungkinkah itu, Joongie'

.

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau? Kyuhyun–ah? Kalian?" _Namja_ itu kaget saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan siapa yang didepannya. Mereka mempunyai wajah yang hampir mirip. Ah kejutan apa lagi ini? Kenapa setiap orang yang melihat mereka mengira bahwa mereka sama?

'Cih, jelas – jelas aku lebih tampan dari pada dia' batin Kibum sambil memuji dirinya.

"Bummie..." Kibum langsung mengalihkan matanya dari Kyuhyun ke objek yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dengan cerah.

"_Eomma_..." Kibum berjalan menghampiri _Eomma_nya yang tengah berdiri didekat mobil pribadi mereka. "Aigo, maafkan _Eomma_ ne, _Eomma_ terlambat. _Kajja_ kita pulang... _Eomma_ akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu..." Ajak Jaejoong kemudian ia memasuki mobionya, disusul dengan Kibum.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong dan Kibum pergi meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Namun sebelum benar – benar pergi Kibum memandang tajam kearah Kyuhyun dan kemudian menyeringai. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi juga memperhatikan Jaejoong menjadi tersentak melihat seringaian Kibum yang cukup menyerikan.

.

'Mungkinkah itu, Joongie'

.

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : BOYLOVE, AU, OOC, TYPO(S), ALUR LAMBAT(?)!**

Oke sudah saya peringatkan tentang alurnya ya! Memang sengaja saya buat lambat :p

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

KIHAE

and Other

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beautiful Thing © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, pasangan ibu dan anak itu sudah sampai dirumah mereka. Setelah memarkirkan mobil digarasi, mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam rumah. Kibum menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, sedangkan Jaejoong langsung menuju tempat favoritnya yaitu dapur.

Didalam kamar, Kibum segera mengganti pakaian sekolahnya menjadi pakaian santai. Tetapi sebelumnya Kibum telah membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah ia selesai berpaian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur karena memang rasa lapar yang melandanya sangat menyiksa. Sekaligus menemani sang _Eomma _tercinta.

"_Eomma_..." Sapa Kibum saat ia telah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat _Eomma_nya memasak dengan gaya yang begitu keren dan begitu cekatan. _Eomma_nya sungguh _Namja_ yang luar biasanya. Tak salah jika Kibum begitu mengidolakan Eommanya dan membuat orang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak mempunyai sifat yang seperti _Eomma_nya.

Setelah ia memperhatikan _Eomma_nya selama beberapa saat, ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi ruang makan yang kebetulan masih seruang dengan dapur—karena rumah mereka berdua memang ditancang minimalis—.

"Sebentar Bummie, makanan akan siap sebentar lagi." Jaejoong masih sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai alat makan dimeja dan menuangkan hasil masakannya diatas piring ataupun mangkuk yang telah dipersiapkannya tadi dengan anggun dan tak merusak keindahan(?) dari bentuk makanan itu.

"Nah selesai..." Kata Jaejoong ceria saat melihat hasil karyanya yang begitu menggiurkan, bahkan Kibum pun sudah tak sabar untuk segera memakan semua makanan yang telah dimasak yang _Eomma_ itu.

"Selamat Makan..." teriak Kibum dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Kemudian mereka mengambil peralatan makanan mereka dan memakan makanan yang tersaji diatas meja itu.

Kibum yang baru saja di ambilkan semangkuk nasi oleh _Eomma_nya memilih sub tahu pedas menjadi lauknya. Karena ia begitu menyukai cita rasa makanan itu. Ditambah makanan itu adalah buatan _Eomma_nya. Lauknya ia memilih cabe hijau(?).

"Ne Bummie, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia selesai mengunyah makanannya, kemudian ia menyuapkan makanan itu kemulutnya lagi.

"Biasa saja, tapi aku menemukan hal yang menarik _Eomma_ dan pastinya tidak akan membuatku bosan untuk bersekolah disana..." Kibum menjawab sambil menyeringai.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ditatapnya wajah anaknya lekat – lekat. "Kau tidak berbuat jahil, kan?" tanya Jaejoong curiga setelah ia melihat seringaian dari bibir anaknya.

"_Aniyo Eomma_..." jawab Kibum menggantung. Kemudian ia memadang mata _Eomma_nya yang begitu mirip dengannya. "Hanya saja, aku tadi memukul orang yang telah mengganggu teman sekelasku." lanjut Kibum cuek.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. "_Mwo? Ya! B_agaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu dihari pertamamu sekolah? Siapa yang mengajarimu eoh?" Jaejoong menggeleng – geleng pasrah dengan sikap Putranya itu. Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa berikir, bagaimana Kibum bisa mewarisi kelakuannya dulu, padahal ia sama sekali tak pernah mengajarinya.

Kibum meletakkan sumpit yang tadi berada ditangannya. "Tapi _Eomma_ aku melakukan itu karena ia telah mengganggu temanku, bahkan hampir menyakitinya. Mana tega aku melihat orang lemah ditindas..." Jawab Kibum cuek kemudian meminum segelas air. "Bukankah saat _Eomma_ masih sekolah dulu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku lakukan eoh?" Kibum menggoda _Eomma_nya. Kibum tau bahwa waktu Jaejoong masih seumuran dengannya juga sering sekaloh berkelahi dan berbuat onar, oleh karena itu sifat Kibum sekarang pasti didapat dari Jaejoong, namanya juga sedarah. Seperti kata orang, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"YA!" _Eomma_nya hendak protes. Namun tidak jadi karena tiba – tiba Kibum memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kata – katanya dan memasang wajah bingung.

Kibum mendekat kearah _Eomma_nya. Kemudian ia menyentuh kepala _Eomma_nya yang terlihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda. "Kenapa dengan kepala _Eomma_? Kenapa bisa ada benda ini? Apa _Eomma_ terluka? Siapa yang melakukannya _Eomma_? Biar Kibum yang membalasnya!" tanya Kibum bertubi – tubi dengan tingkat posesiv yang berlebihan. Tidak berlebihan sebenarnya, mengingat ini tentang keselamatan _Eomma_nya. Anak mana yang ingin melihat Ibunya menderita. Sebagai anak yang baik, Kibum tak bisa diam diri.

"_Aigo_, anak _Eomma_ yang tampan, _Eomma_ tak apa – apa, lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil karena hal yang tak disengaja..." jawab Jaejoong sedikit berbohong. Karena sebenarnya luka dikepalanya menimbulkan rasa sakit, tapi ia berbohong agar Kibum tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Jaejoong tau betul bagaimana sifat putra tercintanya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya, _Eomma_ pasti bohong, aku tau luka itu pasti parah. Lihat perbannya sampai ada bekas darah seperti itu." Kibum memandang luka dikepala _Eomma_nya dengan tatapan sedih. "Bilang padaku siapa yang melakukan ini semua terhadap _Eomma_? Beraninya membuat _Eomma_ hingga terluka seperti ini."

"Tenanglah, _Eomma_ tak apa, lagi pula orang itu tak sengaja melakukannya. _Eomma_ juga sudah memaafkannya..." Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan lembut. Berharap anaknya bisa mengerti dan tak terlalu cemas dengan keadaanya. Dan pada akhirnya Kibum memeluk _Eomma_nya dengan erat. Menandakan ia senang _Eomma_nya baik – baik saja walaupun tak yakin seratus persen.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang Namja baru saja turun dari mobil mewah yang baru saja terparkir di depan sebuah rumah yang begitu mewah. Sebenarnya authorpun tak yakin itu di sebuat rumah atau sebuah istana mengingat ukuran bangunannya yang sangat besar serta desain yang begitu menawan. Tapi satu yang pasti, pemiliknya adalah orang yang sangat sangat kaya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya seorang _Yeoja_ paruh baya masih terlihat seperti berumur tiga puluh tahunan kepada dua orang _Namja_ yang baru saja memasuki rumah megah itu.

"_Ne_..." Jawab lesu salah satu _Namja_ yang paling muda. Jung Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya disampaing _Yaeoja_ itu. Jung Heechul.

"Kau kenapa Kyunnie?" tanya Heechul sambil mengelus rambut cucunya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau marah dengan _Halmonie_ eoh?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu? Apa kau marah dengan _Appa?_" tanya Heechul lagi dengan hati – hati, kemudian memandangi _Namja_ satunya yang juga sudah duduk di depan Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ yang dipandangai Heechul hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda bahwa ia tak tau ada apa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau marah dengan _Appa_ eoh?" tanya _Namja_ dengan mata elang itu. Jung Yunho, ayah dari seorang Jung Kyuhyun dan anak dari Jung Heechul.

"_Aniyo_ _Appa_..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang nenek.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat murung Kyunnie? Kau ada masalah eoh? Coba ceritkan kepada kami, siapa tau kami bisa membantumu." tanya sang _Appa_ dengan bijak sana. Kyuhyun menggelangkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tadi dikelas Kyunnie ada murid baru dan..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan?" neneknya memancing Kyuhyun agar melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"Dan dia seorang _Namja_, tapi ada yang aneh darinya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aneh?" tanya sang Nenek lagi. Sedangkan Yunho hanya memandang wajah anaknya dengan bingung. Apa hubungannya ia menjadi lesu dengan anak baru dikelasnya?

"Apa dia mengganggu Kyunnie?" tanya Yunho.

"Bukan itu. Yang membuatnya aneh yaitu..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Wajahnya mirip dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Hanya berbeda dibentuk mata dan bibir..." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat wajah Kibum, murid baru dikelasnya. "Bisa di bilang kami seperti kembar."

"MWO?" teriak duo Jung dewasa bersamaan.

Yunho jadi ingat saat ia menjemput Kyuhyun tadi, ia hampir saja mengajak orang yang benar – benar mirip dengan putranya. Sedangkan Heechul malah membayangkan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang telah ditabraknya tadi siang.

"_Eomma_ telah menemukannya..." kata Heechul ambigu sambil menatap putranya dengan penuh arti.

"Apa maksud _Eomma_? Siapa yang telah _Eomma_ temukan?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

Heechul mengambil nafas yang dalam. Kemudian ia kembali memandang wajah Yunho yang kelihatan sangat penasaran. "Jaejoong, _Eomma_ tadi bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja di pusat perbelanjaan."

Mata Yunho membelalak sempurna. "_Eomma_ yakin?" tanya Yunho dengan suara bergetar.

"Ne, sangat yakin..."

"Jaejoong? Apakah Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga mendengarkan percakapan sang Nenek dengan sang _Appa_.

"Bagaimana kau tau tentang Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Jung Heechul sedikit kaget. Karena seingatnya ia dan Yunho tak pernah menyebutkan nama Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Itu nama dari Ibu murid baru dikelasku. Kim Kibum. Kata Kibum _Eomma_nya seorang _Namja_ _pregnant._." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi hangat saat menyebut nama Kim Jaejoong. Seperti perasaan yang entah kenapa begitu ia rindukan.

"Mwo? Kau yakin nama Ibu temanmu itu adalah Kim Jaejoong?" Heechul menatap Cucunya dengan mata yang tergambar jelas dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ne _Halmoni_. Kata beberapa teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang telah melihat wajahnya, Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang _Namja_ dengan wajah yang begitu cantik, bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan _Yeoja_ sekalipun. Dan tadi saat aku pulang, aku melihatnya sekilas bersama Kibum." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia begitu iri dengan Kibum yang entah apa alasannya ia juga belum tau pasti.

"Jangan – Jangan yang aku lihat tadi benar – benar Joongie?" lirih Yunho.

"Mungkinkah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan megang hanphone kesayangannya. Jari – jari kurusnya terlihat sibuk mengetikkan sederet angka di layar touchcreennya. Sepertinya ia hendak menghubungi seseorang.

'_Yeobeoseo?' _Jawab seseorang yang baru saja di hubungi Kibum

"Nenek, ini aku Kibum yang paling tampan..." kata Kibum. Saat ini ia sedang menelfon Neneknya yang berada di Jepang.

'_Aigo Bummie, akhirnya kau menghubungi nenekumu yang sangat cantik ini. Nenek kira kau lupa dengan nenek...'_

Sepertinya bisa di simpulkan sifat narsis Kibum menurun dari siaapa eoh?

"Tentu saja tidak nenekku yang paling cantik. Beberapa hari ini Bummie dan _Eomma_ sangat sibuk dengan beberapa hal, jadi belum sempat menghubungi Nenek." Jelas Kibum sambil memandang langit di atas sana.

'_Arraseo, lalu dimana Eommamu saat ini?'_ Tanya sang nenek kepada cucunya.

"_Eomma_ sedang sibuk dengan restoran barunya..." Kibum mengeluh. "Oya, Nek, Kibum punya berita yang sangat besar..."

'_Berita besar?'_

"_Ne_, Kibum menemukannya nek, Kibum menemukan saudara kembar Kibum." Kibum menyeringai. "Namanya Jung Kyuhyun, dia satu kelas dengan Kibum."

'_Mwo? Kau yakin itu saudara kembarmu? Apa Eommamu tau?'_

"Aku yakin Nenek, _Namja_ itu mempunyai wajah yang hampir keseluruhan mirip denganku. Hanya berbeda pada bentuk mata dan bibir..." kata Kibum sambil membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun. "Dan soal _Eomma_, ia tak tau apa – apa, bahkan sampai saat ini _Eomma_ juga belum mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Kibum sudah mengetahui tentang saudara kembar Kibum.

Kibum memang sengaja merahasiakannya dari sang _Eomma_, bahwa ia sudah mengetahui semua masa lalu Jaejoong. Mulai dari kenapa _Eomma_nya sangat membenci sang _Appa_, hingga rahasia bahwa ia mempunyai seorang saudara kembar yang dibawa oleh _Appa_nya. Semua informasi itu ia dapat dari sang Nenek.

Awalnya sang Nenek enggan menceritakan tentang masa lalu Jaejoong. Tapi melihat tekat Kibum untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat Jaejoong sedih saat memabahas tentang _Appa_nya, akhirnya sang Nenek menceritakan semuanya. Dan sejak saat itu Kibum bertekat melindungi _Eomma_nya, terutama dari sang _Appa _yang ia yakin bukanlah _Namja_ yang kuat dan tak bisa mempertahankan prinsipnya.

'_Aigoo, bagaimana mungkin semua menjadi sangat kebetulan seperti ini. Apa kau akan berencana memberitahukan kepada Eommamu?'_

"Untuk saat ini, biarkan _Eomma_ tak mengetahuinya..." Kibum menyeringai.

'_Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang akan kau lakukan eoh?'_

"Nenek paling mengerti aku... Kibum akan menutup telepon, nek. _Eomma_ sudah pulang. Saranghae." Kata Kibum.

'_Baiklah, sampaikan salam nenek kepada Eommamu...'_

"Nde..."

.

.

.

"_Eomma_ pulang..." seru Jaejoong saat ia memasuki rumah sederhananya.

"Hmmm..." Kibum yang duduk diruang tamu menjawab dengan cuek dan terus aja bergelut dengan kegiatannya, yaitu sedang membaca buku yang sangat tebal, buku kesukaannya. Sebenarnya itu hanya kedok.

"Ya! itukah sapaanmu kepada _Eomma _mu eoh?" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didada. Kemudian memandang anaknya yang sedang membaca dengan tajam.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi _Eomma_nya.

"Aish, sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan makan malam saja, Aigoo dari mana anak itu mempunyai sifat dingin seperti itu. Seingatku saat aku muda aku tak sedingin itu." Jaejoong meninggalkan Kibum menuju dapur. Dan Kibum tetap cuek dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Tak sampai satu jam. Meja makan yang semula kosong kini terisi dengan berbagai makanan yang cukup banyak. Mulai dari Kimchi, ikan bakar, ayam goreng, sup panas dan pedas, berbagai lalapan dan minuman. Padahal mereka hanya tinggal berdua, kan? tapi kenapa memasak begitu banyak?

"_Eomma_, kenapa banyak sekali makanannya?" tanya Kibum kaget melihat makanan yang begitu sangat banyak tersaji dimeja makan.

"Makan saja, _Eomma_ sangat lapar, oleh karena itu _Eomma_ maasak banyak untuk kita..." jawab Jaejoong cuek kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. Kibum tak ambil pusing, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan _Eomma_ yang sudah mulai mekakan makanan.

Setengah jam berlalu, semula meja yang berisikan berbagai jenis makanan kita telah kosong dari tempatnya. Siapa lagi yang dapat menghabiskan semua makanan tadi?

"_Eomma_ tidak hamilkan?" tanya Kibum sangat penasaran dengan Napsu makan _Eomma_nya yang begitu besar.

"Apa kau bilang?" Jaejoong menjitak kepala Kibum dengan 'Sayang'.

"_Appo_ _Eomma_..." rengek Kibum.

"Aish, makan banyak bukan berarti hamil... Lagi pula kau mau punya adik eoh?" kata Jaejoong sambil memandang tajam Kibum.

Kibum menggelang. "_Shiro_... anak _Eomma_ hanya aku..."

Jaejoong mau tak mau tersenyum melihat anaknya yang biasa dingin menjadi sedikit manja dan merajuk seperti tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok kita harus mempunyai tenaga untuk menyambut hari." Ajak Jaejoong. "Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus membantu _Eomma_ mencuci semua ini, Kim Kibum"

Kibum menghela nafas berat. "Arraso _Eomma_". Jawab Kibum sambil membawa tumpukan piring – piring kotor. "Tapi setelah ini selesai _Eomma_ harus memperbolehkan aku tidur dengan _Eomma_. Aku ingin memeluk _Eomma_."

"Aigoo. Anak ini manja sekali. Tapi tentu saja kau boleh tidur dengan _Eomma_."

"_Gomawo_ _Eomma_"

.

.

.

Pagi harinya. Jaejoong dan Kibum sudah berada didalam mobil pribadi milik mereka. Mereka sengaja berangkat agak pagi karena pagi – pagi sekali tadi Jaejoong mendapat telepon dari pihak sekolah agar ia dan Kibum menemui kepala sekolah.

"Ya Tuhan, belum dua hari kau sekolah disana, tapi _Eomma_ sudah dipanggil kepala sekolah karena ulahmu kemarin..." gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Tenang saja _Eomma_, aku tak akan dikeluarkan. Lagi pula, kepala sekolah itu teman _Eomma_. Mana tega ia mengeluarkanku." Jawab Kibum cuek sambil terus memainkan handphonenya.

"Aish, mana bisa begitu..."

Selang beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka berdua sudah berada dilingkungan sekolah. Setelah memastikan mobil terparkir dengan benar, mereka berdua langsung melesat menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Saat ini keadaan sekolah masih sangat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa murid saja yang sudah datang.

Tok Tok Tok!

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, di ikuti oleh Kibum yang terlihat sangat santai seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Nah, Jaejoong–ahh, kau tau kenapa dipanggil kesini eoh?" kata Leeteuk sambil melepaskan kaca mata yang bertengger diantara wajahnya.

"Ne _Hyung_. Pasti gara – gara anak nakal ini…" Jaejoong memberi Kibum tatapan maut. Yang hanya ditanggapi oleh putranya itu dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin sekali mematahkan tulang anaknya itu. Tapi karena rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar, ia urungkan niat kurang baik yang sempat terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kau benar, sebenarnya aku tak masalah. Tapi kemarin orang tua anak yang dipukul Kibum menghubungiku. Dan kebetulan merekalah pemilik yayasan yang menjadi pemasok utama sekolah ini. Bisa dibilang juga mereka pemilik sekolah ini."

"_Mwo?"_

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kepala sekolah terbuka dengan sangat tidak elit. Menampakkan tiga orang _Namja_ yang memasang wajah tak suka dan errr sepertinya sedang marah.

Kibum memandang mereka bertiga dengan santai, seolah – olah mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang sedang menahan ingin kebelakang. Jaejoong menghela nafas berat tetapi tidak menoleh kearah orang – orang itu. Sedang mempersiapkan mental mungkin?

"_Appa_ orang itu yang telah memukulku..." rengek _Namja_ yang paling muda sambil menunjuk Kim Kibum. _Namja_ itu adalah Park Changmin.

"Jadi dia orangnya?" _Namja_ yang dipanggil _Appa_ atau bernama Park Yoochun itu menunjuk Kibum yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kibum duduk.

"Kau yang telah memukul anakku eoh?" tanya Yoochun sambil memandang tajam Kibum tajam, namun Kibum sama sekali tidak takut.

"Benar..." jawab Kibum santai dan membuat Yoochun jengah. Dengan cepat ia raih kerah Kibum hingga Kibum menjadi berdiri. Dan saat ia ingin memukul Kibum tiba – tiba.

BUKKKK!

Yoochun terjatuh setelah mendapat pukulan dari seseorang, tepat di wajahnya. Namja yang itu mengeluh sakit pada bagian mukanya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pukulan yang entah kenapa rasanya begitu tak asing.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari tangan putraku..." Orang itu adalah Jaejoong. _Namja_ yang terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan aura yang dikeluarkannya. Semua orang diruangan itu merinding, kecuali Kibum yang malah menyeringai melihat _Eomma_nya yang terlihat begitu keren.

'Ini baru _Eomma_ku' batin Kibum bangga.

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun bergidik ngeri. Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yoochun yang masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya barusan. Ia ingin memukul _Namja_ yang berani menyentuh putranya itu. Selama ini walau Kibum telah berbuat salah namun Jaejoong tak suka jika ada yang melukai anaknya, sehingga membuatnya murka dan ingin menghajar orang itu. Namun niatnya terhalangi karena Leeteuk melarangnya.

"Hentikan Jaejoong–ahh, mereka adalah orang tua Changmin, _N__amja_ yang kemarin dipukul oleh Kibum..." sang kepala sekolah mencoba menjelaskan kepa Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya sia – sia.

"Aku tak peduli _Hyung._ Namja jelek ini sudah berani menyentuh anakku dan berniat menghajarnya. Asal kalian tau, hanya aku yang boleh menghajar Kibum..." ucapan Jaejoong baru saja sukses membuat Kibum pundung. Dan semua orang kaget.

"_Eomma_~~" rengek Kibum. "Diam Kau Kim Kibum... Ini urusan orang dewasa, anak kecil dilarang ikut campur..." Kibum pundung lagi.

"Jaejoong _Hyung_?" salah satu dari _Namja_ itu memanggil Jaejoong. Tepatnya _Namja_ yang berdiri di samping Changmin.

"Ehhh?" Jaejoong memandang siapa yang telah memanggilnya dengan inten. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuhnya juga sudah berkurang. "_Nuguya_?" tanyanya lagi.

Gubrak!

Dengan sangat tak elit _Namja_ yang telah memanggil Jajeoong tadi terjatuh. Entah apa alasannya. Kaget? Entahlah.

Oke lupakan adegan jatuh menjatuh(?) tadi.

"Park Junsu, _Hyung._ Kau tak ingat?" _Namja_ yang mengaku sebagai Park Junsu itu mendekati Jaejoong.

"Park Junsu?" Jaejoong terbelalak, sepertinya mulai ingat.

"Ne _Hyung_, aku Park Junsu..." jawab Junsu senang.

"Park Junsu itu siapa?" lanjut Jaejoong dan sukses membuat orang diruang itu terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit.

Tuk! Junsu memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Ya, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" kata Jaejoong tak terima.

"YA! Benarninya kau memukul _Eomma_ku, bibi!" Kali ini Kibum yang tak terima.

"Diam Kibum…" Eommanya malah menyuruh Kibum diam. Padahal niat Kibum begitu baik(?) yaitu ingin menghajar _Namja _jelek itu.

"Agar kau ingat dengan kami Hyung?" Jawab Junsu santai, walaupun dalam hati ia berdoa semoga _Namja_ cantik ini tidak membalasnya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Leeteuk bertanya kepada Jaejoong dan Junsu sambil membantu Yoochun berdiri. Changmin masih terus mematung dan Kibum memandang Changmin dengan tatapan yang mematikan.

"Aku tidak merasa mengenalnya..." jawab Jaejoong cuek dan berhasil mendapat sebuat jitakan dari Junsu lagi.

"YA!"

"Yoochun–ahh, lepaskan kaca matamu..." kata Junsu kepada suaminya. Kemudian ia dan Yoochun melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi mereka kenakan.

"Kau? Kau jidat lebar dan kau pantat bebek?" teriak Jaejoong dengan histeris sambil menunjuk kedua _Namja_ itu secara bergantian.

"Sebutan apa itu _Hyung._..." rengek Junsu karena Jaejoong menyebutnya pantat bebek? Uh, sebutan macam apa itu.

"Jadi dia Jaejoong _Hyung?_ _Uri Kingka_?" Yoochun kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Benar..." jawab Junsu. Kemudian ia dan Yoochum menuju arah Jaejoong dan memeluk _Namja _cantik itu dengan sangat erat.

"_Aigo Hyung_, tujuh tahun tidak bertemu membuatmu lupa dengan kami eoh? Sahabat macam apa kau?" kata Yoochun saat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat. Padahal Yoochun sendiri baru sadar bahwa Jaejoong adalah temannya bukan?

"Sudah ingat denganku, Changmin–ahh…" bisik Kibum di teliga Changmin. Membuat _Namja_ itu kaget karena tidak menyadari sejak kapan Kibum sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Changmin menelan ludah. Kibum adalah orang yang tujuh tahun lalu begitu ia cintai. Saat itu ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Namun karena terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Changmin dan Kibum, akhirnya terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka, menyebabkan Changmin patah tulang dibeberapa bagian. Sedangkan Kibum yang memang jago berkelahi hanya mengalami luka ringan saja. Kejadian itu saat Changmin dan keluarnya masih berada di Jepang.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau telah memukul Changmin, Kibummie..." Jaejoong mencoba menanyai Putranya lagi, walaupun pada kenyataanya semua itu benar. Jaejoong mengira mungkin saja pendengarannya sedikit terganggu.

"Ne..." jawab Kibum santai.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya eoh? Kau mau mematahkan tulangnya lagi eoh?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

"Aku punya alasan _Eomma_..." bantah Kibum yang juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama persis dengan milik Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua saling adu tatapan maut tanpa mempedulikan empat orang lainnya yang kini sedang bergidik ngeri dengan aura yang dikeluarkan pasangan Ibu dan anak itu.

'Mereka begitu mengerikan…'

.

.

.

'Jadi itu yang namanya Kim Jaejoong?'

.

.

.

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

Chapter 3 dengan **3,413** words...

.

followme - **fanboyHAE**

.

#HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay #HappyJaejoongDay

~Happy the 28th birth day to our #KimJaejoong **Y**(●`∀´●)(●´∀`●)**J**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JAEJOONG

HAPPY BIRTHDAY bornfreeonekiss

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUNHO WIFE

HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI EOMMA

HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI BEAUTIFUL BOO

This Part I dedicated for you :*


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi kau telah memukul Changmin, Kibummie..." Jaejoong mencoba menanyai Putranya lagi, walaupun pada kenyataanya semua itu benar. Jaejoong mengira mungkin saja pendengarannya sedikit terganggu.

"Ne..." jawab Kibum santai.

"Kenapa kau melakuannnya eoh? Kau mau mematahkan tulangnya lagi eoh?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

"Aku punya alasan _Eomma_..." bantah Kibum yang juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama persis dengan milik Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua saling adu tatapan maut tanpa mempedulikan empat orang lainnya yang kini sedang bergidik ngeri dengan aura yang dikeluarkan pasangan Ibu dan anak itu.

'Mereka begitu mengerikan…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Jadi itu yang namanya Kim Jaejoong?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : BOYLOVE, AU, OOC, TYPO(S), ALUR LAMBAT(?)!**

Oke sudah saya peringatkan tentang alurnya ya! Memang sengaja saya buat lambat :p

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

KIHAE

DAN BISA BERUBAH SEWAKTU - WAKTU, TERGANTUNG MOOOD XD LOL

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beautiful Thing © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selasa siang waktu setempat. Kibum dan Changmin yang mulai dekat beberapa hari ini sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka beberapa menit kedepan, tanpa pelajaran dan hanya dengan makanan.

Awalnya Changmin enggan 'berteman' dengan Kibum dlam tanda kutip. Mengingat seberapa 'sangarnya' _Namja_ tampan itu. Tapi setelah kunjungan orang tua Changmin kemurah Jaejoong dan Kibum, hubungan mereka kembali 'hangat'. Sebenarnya yang mau membuat Changmin mau berteman dengan Kibum kembali adalah Jaejoong.

Kenapa? Karena Jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga(?) telah mengancam Kibum jika ia mehalukan hal yang sama pada Changmin seperti beberapa hari lalu atau tujuh tahun lalu, ya, Changmin enggan 'berbaikan' dengan Kibum karena Kibum adalah _Namja_ kejam, tetapi mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang bak suara mailakat dari surge, maka dengan senang hati ia 'berbaikan' dengan Kibum. Bisa di bilang sedikit tauma. Hmm.

Kibum yang dulu adalah 'Cinta Monyet' Changmin memang terlihat sangat mempesona dan begitu bersinar, tapi itu dulu, tidak dengan yang sekarang. Dan Changmin dengan sangat yakin menyatakan bahwa saat ini ia sama sekali **tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun** kepada putra Kim Jaejoong tersebut. Lagi pula status mereka sama – sama Seme. Mana mungkin iya mendadak(?) berubah menjadi Uke. Membayangkan saja rasanya ingin muntah. Iya bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan jika harus dirasuki dan mengandung(?) nantinya, lagi pula ia tidak mpreg(?).

Changmin adalah Seme sejati. Itu prinsipnya saat ini.

Atau Changmin harus menyuruh Kibum yang jadi Ukenya? Sampai seluruh makanan dibumi ini hapispun ia yakin Kim Kibum tidak akan mau. Yang ada Kibum malah akan mengamuk kepadanya. Bisa – bisa ketampanannya akan berkurang, Changmin tak mau semua itu terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu Kyuhyun, Changmin–ah? Apa dia melalukan hal yang buruk kepadamu? Tapi aku liat kau tak selemah itu jika hanya mengalahkan seorang Jung Kyuhyun…" tanya Kibum saat mereka sedang berada dikantin, karena waktu istirahat baru saja berbunyi.

"Aku hanya sebal terhadapnya, Bummie–ah." jawab Changmin singkat sambil terus menikmati makanan yang ada didepannya, seakan makanan – makanan itu adalah barang langka yang harus segera di habiskan.

"He? Tapi aku rasa kau tidak sebal terhadapnya, melainkan cemburu, makanya kau sering mengganggunya untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya..." tebak Kibum. Karena memang saat ia melihat Changmin yang menatap Kyuhyun ada pancaran tersendiri dimatanya.

Sepertinya tebakan Kibum benar, karena saat ini Changmin sedang tersedak makanannya sendiri saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kibum baru saja. Lalu matanya yang sipit terbelalak kaget.

"Ka–kau, jangan bercanda..." ucap Changmin sedikit terbata. Kibum semakin yakin bahwa tebakkannya tak meleset sama sekali. Changmin dari dulu memang tak pernah berubah, tipikal orang yang mudah ditebak.

Kibum menyeringai. "Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matamu, Park Changmin..."

"Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga menyukaimu..." Lanjut Kibum dengan cuek.

"_M—MWo_?" Teriak Changmin yang sukses membuat semua penghuni kantin menoleh kepadanya sekaligus bertanya – tanya, kenapa _Namja_ paling ditakuti disekolah berteriak dengan terbata – bata.

Setelah Changmin memberikan tatapan—Jangan lihat kesini atau kalian akan tau akibatnya— kepada seluruh penghuni Kantin, ia menatap wajah Kibum yang datar. "Kau tau dari mana? Jangan sembarangan..." kata Changmin. "Karena dia sudah menyukai orang lain..." lanjutnya dengan nada sendu dan ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

'Jadi benar Changmin menyukai Kyuhyun?' Batin Kibum saat melihat raut kesedihan dari wajah sahabatnya itu —setidaknya Kibum menganggap Changmin sahabatnya—.

"Kau tau dari mana?" tanya Kibum singkat.

"Tentu saja dari teman – temannya. Mereka bilang Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan seorang _Namja_ dengan wajah yang manis. Mereka juga bilang, Kyuhyun selalu tertawa lepas jika bersama _Namja_ itu. Bahkan ada yang bilang, mereka dengan jelas mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan '_Saranghae'_ kepada _Namja_ itu..." jelas Changmin panjang lebar denga raut kesedihan yang tergambar sangat jelas diwajah tampannya.

'Errr, apa Kyuhyun tipikal seorang _Seme?_ Tapi kenapa aku sangat meragukannya, ya? Kyuhyun terlalu manis untuk jadi seorang _Seme_.'

"Kau jangan menyerah begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan..." Kibum mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Changmin. "Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Kyuhyun asal kau berjanji padaku akan membantuku juga." Lanjutnya.

Changmin terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran Kibum, jarang – jaramg si pangeran es ini menawarkan bantuannya. Kemudian ia menyeringai. Kesempatan bagus tak boleh dilewatkan. "Baiklah, aku setuju. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?"

Kibum tersenyum misterius. "Apa kau kenal dengan _Namja_ yang bernama Lee Donghae?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, dia teman sekelasku. Ada apa? Apa kau menyukai _Namja_ ikan itu?"

Kibum mendandang Changmin dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Kau sebut apa _Namja_ manis itu? Ikan? Sebutan macam apa itu. Hey kau tak lihat wajahnya bahkan lebih manis dari pada wajah Kyuhyun?"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu. Lee Donghae adalah _Namja_ yang suka dengan benda – benda yang berbau ikan, oleh karena itu kami menyebutnya _Namja_ Ikan... Jadi apa benar kau menyukai _Namja_ itu?" kata Changmin dengan sedikit penjelasan. "Dan apa maksudmu membanding – bandingkan mereka berdua? Lagipula jika kau menganggap Kyuhyun jelek sama saja jika kau menjelek – jelekkan dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kalian berdua sangat mirip eoh?" Changmin menyeringai setelah menyelesaikan dengan kata – katanya barusan.

Kibum menatap Changmin dengan pandangan menusuk. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menyengir tanpa rasa dosa sedikitpun, membuat Kibum ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, kau benar, aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya..." Kibum lebih memilih tak membahas perihal dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau harus siap – siapa patah hati, Kibummie..." kata Changmin dengan senyumnya yang sangat mencurigakan.

Kibum mengergitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lee Donghae sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih..." jawab Changmin masih dengan senyumannya tadi.

"Mwo? Kau yakin?" Tanya Kidum sedikit berteriak saking kagetnya. Bisa bayangkan kau jatuh cinta pertama kalinya pada seseorang dan orang yang kau sukai malah sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih? Yang benar saja.

"Tentu saja, kebetulan kekasih Lee Donghae sekelas denganmu, namanya adalah Jung Kyuhun." Jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Sedih, karena menyebut nama kekasih dari orang yang disukainya. Senang, karena Kibum menyukai kekasih dari orang yang disukainya, itu artinya mereka sama – sama patah hati, kan?

Kibum terbelalak. Otaknya kemudian ia gunakan untuk mencari solusi untuk masalah mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya agak kesulitan, karena sejal tadi ia tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku punya ide..." kata Changmin yang membuyarkan pikiran Kibum. "Bagaimana kalau kita pisahkan mereka berdua, sehingga kita mendapatkan orang yang kita sayangi?"

"Aku tak setuju..." Kibum merespon dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin penasaran karena idenya ditolak.

"Hah, entahlah, hanya saja aku tak mau jika senyum kedua orang itu hilang begitu saja, jika kita memisahkan mereka." Jawab Kibum sambil meghela nafas. 'Lagi pula, Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembarku, sebenci – bencinya aku padanya, mana mungkin aku tega menyakitinya. Itu malah akan membuat hatiku ikut sakit.' lanjut Kibum namun dalam hatinya.

Entah kenapa takdir ini semakin membuatnya pusing. Takdir sungguh kejam eoh? Tapi apa kau yakin kali ini?

"Kau benar, aku juga tak mau senyum Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja." kata Changmin. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Dan Kibum hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak jauh dari tempat Changmin dan Kibum yang sedang sama – sama patah hati. Tepatnya di atap gedung sekolah mereka. Dua _Namja_ dengan muka yang sama. Sama – sama manis, sama – sama polos, sama – sama cantik dan mempunyai senyum yang mempesona. Mereka terlihat sedang asik dengan acara 'kencan' mereka hari ini.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Jadi Kyuhyun–ah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Kenapa harus diatas sekolah?" Tanya lelaki masis yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu kepada Kyuhyun

"Aku hanya ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu, Hae..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae dari samping.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang.

Kyuhyun dia sejenak, menikmati belian lembuat dari Donghae yang begitu ia sukai. "Kau tau murid baru disekolah kita dan sekarang ada dikelasku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk.

"Kau pasti juga bertanya – tanya kenapa wajah kami begitu mirip, kan?" lanjut Kyuhyun. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, sengaja ia tak menjawab secara langsung agar membiarkan Kyuhyun menyeselesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya aku tau kenapa kami berwajah sama..." ungkap Kyuhyun dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

"Wae? Jangan bilang kalian adalah saudara kembar yang terpisahkan sejak kalian lahir. Jangan bercanda Kyu, ini bukan sinetron, tapi dunia nyata." Donghae akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Donghae mengira mungkin saja otak Kyuhyun sedang konslet atau frustasi berat karena Game – game kesayangannya di curi alien? Atau Donghae sendiri yang sedang konslet?

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae. "Sepertinya yang sering terjadi di dunia sinetron televisi juga terjadi padaku saat ini. Ya, sepertinya Kibum adalah saudara kembarku dan kami terpisah sejak kami lahir."

"Mwo? Jangan mulai gila, Jung. Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu? Bisa sajakan, itu hanya suatu kebetulan sampai wajah kalian begitu mirip..." Donghae masih saja mengira Kyuhyun–nya sedang melalui tahap(?) menuju kegilaan.

"Entahlah, tapi kemarin saat aku hendak mengambil air minum didapur, aku tak sengaja mendengar _Appa_ dan _Halm__e__oni_ membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting. Karena aku penasaran, makanya aku mencuri dengar. Dan ternyata mereka membahas tentang Kim Jaejoong, Eomma dari Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya, kemudian ia memandangi langit biru yang tampak begitu cerah.

—**Flashback—**

Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir tiga jam berkutat dengan Game – game yang berada di dalam kamar, akhirnya mengangkat tubuh kurusnya untuk pergi menuju dapur karena kehausan. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan perlahan menuruni anak tangga dengan lantai berwarna coklat tua itu.

Setekah melewati rintangan(?) tangga tadi akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai juga di lantai bawah, dengan santai ia melangkah menuju kulkas di dapurnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara _Halmeoni_nya yang melengking sangat keras dan Kyuhyun yakin jika saja ia tak terbiasa dengan suara itu bisa di pastikan ia akan mati muda saking kagetnya.

"Ya! Anak bodoh, apa kau akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan yang sangat langka ini eoh? Kita sudah menunggu selama belasan tahun, Jung. Usaha kita selama itu pula juga belum menghasilkan apapun. Kali ini Jaejoong sudah di depan mata dan kau akan begitu saja menyerah? Sungguh bodoh sekali kau…" maki Heechul yang malaikat cantik berhati iblis(?) kepada putra satu – satunya, Jung Yunho.

Kyuhyun mengerngitkan jidatnya yang tanpa noda. 'Untuk apa mereka membicarakan Jaejoong? Jaejoong adalah _Eomma_ Kim Kibum, kan? Apa hungan mereka? Apa mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain? Tapi apa yang di maksud oleh _Halmeoni_ tadi? Siapa yang mereka tunggu? Siapa yang mereka cari? Dan kesempatan untuk apa?' berbagai pertanyaan yang begitu banyak tiba – tiba muncul di benak Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mengetahui jawabannya, dan ia tetap mencuri dengar apa yang kedua orang dewasa itu bicarakan.

"Tapi Eomma... Aku takut Jaejoong tak memaafkanku. Aku takut Jaejoong membenci Yunho, _Eomma_." Sebenarnya apa yang _Appa_nya perbuat kepada Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa nada bicara _Appa_nya penuh dengan penyesalan? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua? Akh. Semua sungguh membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa kau ingin memupuk rasa takutmu itu hingga seumur hidup eoh? Kau ingin menyesal saat ajal menjemputmu? Itu maumu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum? Kalian ingin mereka hidup dalam ketidaktahuan? Itu yamg kau mau?" lanjut Heechul lagi dengan memandang sinis putranya yang entah kapan mendadak pengecut ini.

"Yunho bingung _Eomma_. Yunho juga ingin menebus semua kesalahan kita di masa lalu kepada Jaejoong. Yunho ingin Jaejoong kembali kesamping kita lagi. Sama seperti dulu… Tapi Yunho ragu Jaejoong akan memaafkan kita atas apa yang kita lakukan dimasa lalu." Jawab yunho dengan raut wajah yang terluka.

Kesalahan eoh? Sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Kim Jaejoong hingga _Appa_nya merasa begitu terlihat sangat frustasi? Apa mereka pernah mempunyai suatu hubungan yang special? Sepasang kekasih mungkin?

"Berjuanglah Yun. Demi Jaejoong istri tercintamu, beserta kedua putra kalian, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. _Eomma_ akan selalu mendukung dan membantumu untuk menyatukan keluarga kalian lagi hingga untuh. Eomma berjanji…"

"Gomawo _Eomma_. Yunho akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Dan Yunho akan memastikan Jaejoong dan Kibum akan kembali kesisi kita."

Percakapan _Halmeoni_nya dan _Appa_nya yang tak sengaja ia curi dengar sukses membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sukses melemas. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, semua terasa membingungkan. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan darinya selama ini?

—**Flashback End—**

"Mereka mengetakakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah istri _Appa_. Yang artinya Kim Jaejoong adalah _Eomma_ yang selama ini tak pernahku lihat sebelumnya. Dan Kim Kibum. Kami bernar – benar saudara Kembar. Aku mempunyai seorang saudara, Donghae…" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat tulus saat membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang dilihatnya sekilas kemarin.

Donghae terperangah melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang begitu mempesona, senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Senyum yang begitu tulus ia keluarkan dari bibir merah ranum itu. Donghae juga ikut tersenyum dan berdoa, semoga apa yang **sepupu**nya duga itu benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**TBC—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Follow me : fanboyHAE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa pertanyaan Reader sudah terjawab di Chapter ini. Sisanya? Tunggu saja di Next Chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : BOYLOVE, AU, OOC, TYPO(S), ALUR LAMBAT(?)! BAHASA BERBELIT – BELIT**

Oke sudah saya peringatkan tentang alurnya ya! Memang sengaja saya buat lambat :p

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

KIHAE

DAN BISA BERUBAH SESUAI KEINGINAN AUTHOR XD Kecuali YunJae, Kihae n Yoosu XD *plak

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beautiful Thing © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aigoo_, kenapa Kibum lama sekali?" gerutu seorang _Namja_ cantik didepan gerbang sekolah sambil berjalan mondar – mandir. "Bukankah ini sudah saatnya ia pulang sekolah? Tapi kenapa ia belum juga menampakkan hidungnya—." Lanjutnya dengan terus menggerutu. "—Aish, anak itu."

_Namja_ yang seperti 'malaikat' itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Sudah hampir setengah jam Jaejoong menunggu putranya —Kim Kibum— di depan gerbang sekolah. Walapun sebenarnya tadi ia juga sempat terlambat sepuluh menit. Tapi tak biasanya Kibum belum menampakkan batang hidungnya seperti sekarang. Jaejoong sungguh dibuat khawatir.

Berkali – kali Jaejoong sudah menghubungi ponsel Kibum, namun sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari putra kesayangannya itu. Jaejoong semakin khawatir.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan tepatnya ia sudah menunggu anaknya selama lima puluh menit. Kesabaran Jaejoong semakin menipis, ditambah beberapa jam lagi ia akan menghadiri acara pembukaan restoran barunya. Dan tentu saja sebagai seorang pengelola dan pemilik yang baik, ia akan datang dan secara resmi pula ia yang akan membukanya.

Namun dengan 'hilangnya' Kibum membuat dirinya menjadi ragu untuk datang ke acara pembukaan restorannya yang nantinya akan dihadiri banyak tamu undangan serta beberapa orang ternama di Seoul.

"Apa mungkin Kibum sudah pulang eoh? Tapi kenapa ia tak menungguku? Mungkinkah Kibum marah padaku gara – gara aku terlambat lagi? Apa sebaiknya aku pulang dan mengecek di rumah?"

Dengan langkah ragu Jaejoong berjalan kearah mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Namun, saat ia hendak memasuki mobilnya, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kim Jaejoong –_ssi_." teriak orang itu dengan suaranya yang bagus. Sesaat Jaejoong sempat tertegun mendengar suara yang menurutnya indah itu. Namun pikirannya kembali saat orang yang memanggilnya itu mendekat.

Seorang _Namja_ yang tingginya hampir sama dengan putranya—namun lebih tinggi putranya—, bahkan memakai seragam yang sama dengan putranya sedang terlihat berlari kearahnya. _Namja_ itu memakai kacamata dan Syal berwarna merah yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat Jaejoong tak bisa melihat siapa _Namja_ itu. Jaejoong menajamkan tatapannya. Ia berpikir, _Namja_ itu? Apakah Jaejoong mengenalnya?

"Kim Jaejoong–_ssi_~" panggil _Namja_ itu lagi saat sudah berada tepat di hadapan Jaejoong sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Mungkin karena habis berlari?

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Jaejoong hati – hati, takut _Namja_ di depannya ini marah atau kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak mengenalnya. Jaejoong berpikir mungkin saja ia mengenal _Namja_ itu tetapi tak mengingat siapa _Namja_ itu, lagi pula jika di pikir – pikir bukan kesalahan Jaejoong juga karena tak bisa mengenali _Namja_ itu, ingat syal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Apakah kita saling mengenal?" lanjutnya tak kalah hati – hati.

"_Aniyo..."_ jawab _Namja_ itu, dan Jaejoong yakin _Namja_ itu tersenyum saat ini. Ternyata tebakan Jaejoong salah, _Namja_ didepannya tak mengenal dirinya. Tapi yang membuat Jaejoong penasaran kenapa ia tahu nama Jaejoong bahkan marganya.

"_Kyuhyun Imnida..."_ _Namja_ yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun itu membungkukkan badannya berkali – kali. Entah kenapa hati Jaejoong terasa hangat begitu saja.

"_Ne_ Kyuhyun –_ssi_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun terpana seketika saat melihat senyuman malaikat itu. 'Senyuman yang begitu indah.'

"Bolehkah Kyuhyun berfoto dengan Kim Jaejoong –_ssi_?" kata Kyuhyun dengan malu – malu. "Kyuhyun adalah penggemar Kim Jaejoong –_ssi__._" Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ehhh?" Jaejoong jelas saja kaget, memangnya ia idola apa? Sampai – sampai ada yang mengaku menjadi penggemar dirinya? Terlebih orang yang mengaku itu seumuran dengan putranya?

Walau bingung Jaejoong tetap mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun. Bukan Jaejoong namanya jika ia menolak permintaan _Namja_ manis itu. "Tentu saja boleh Kyuhyunnie..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah kemudian ia berjalan kesamping Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan Ponsel dari saku celananya. Setelah ia memastikan kamera ponselnya dalam mode siap. Ia mengarahkan kamera itu di depan wajahnya dan Jaejoong.

"Kau siap _Ahjussi_?" kata Kyuhyun. Jaejoong mengangguk. Sebenarnya agak risih juga di panggil _Ahjussi_ oleh Kyuhyun, entah kenapa ia lebih suka di panggil _Hyeong_ dari pada _Ahjussi_.

"Satu Dua Tiga."

Jepret!

Setelah hitungan ketiga, Kyuhyun langsung memencel tompol chapture dari ponselnya. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat senang saat melihat hasil foto mereka berdua. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang tampak berpikir.

'Anak ini tadi mencium pipiku?' batin Jaejoong karena saat hitungan ketiga tadi, Kyuhyun seperti mencuri ciuman dipipinya secara kilat.

Cup!

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget karena baru saja ia merasakan hal yang sama. Salah satu pipinya dicium lagi oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berlari dan melambai – lambaikan tangannya kearah Jaejoong. Entah kenapa perasaan Jaejoong menjadi hangat. Bahkan ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya dan mempunyai Hubungan istimewa dengan _Namja_ itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari Jaejoong yang masih berdiri ditempat yang sama tak henti – hentinya mengeluarkan senyumnya yang begitu tulus dan mempesona. Senyum yang selama ini sangat jarang ia rasakan.

'Jadi seperti ini rasanya.' Batinnya dalam hati. 'Gomawo _Eo__mma_...' lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka telah menyamankan diri di kursi mobil. Jaejoong terlihat sedang sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman pada dirinya, sedangkan Kibum?

"Sepertinya aku akan mempunyai saingan yang akan merebut perhatian _Eomma_…" bukannya menjawab Kibum malah mengatakan hal lain. Suara _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit bergetar.

Jaejoong memandangi wajah Kibum dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu eoh? Siapa yang tersiangi siapa?"

"Ya, karena _Eomma_ harus membagai kasih sayang _Eomma_ dengan 'penggemar' baru _Eomma_ tadi!" kata Kibum tak suka.

Sebenarnya Kibum tadi melihat semuanya, saat Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman di pipi sang _Eomma_ atau saat Kyuhyun mengaku menjadi penggemar sang _Eomma_. Walapun ia tau Kyuhyun adalah saudara kandungnya, tetapi rasanya sangat tak rela dan sakit sekaligus. Karena selama ini ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan kasih sayang _Eomma_nya secara utuh.

Mungkin ini terdengar sangat egois, tapi Kibum tak peduli, yang ia mau Jaejoong hanya menyayanginya seorang. Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai sang Appa jadi ia pikir Kyuhyun tak berhak mencuri perhatian dari sang _Eomma_. Adil bukan? Kibum selama ini tak bisa yang namanya merasakan kasih sayang seorang Appa, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, ia tak boleh merebut kasing sayang _Eomma_nya.

"_Aigoo,_ anak _Eomma_ cemburu eoh?" kata Jaejoong saat sudah mengerti maksud dari putranya.

"Hmm…" jawab Kibum dingin dan kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bummie, dengarkan _Eomma_—" kata Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat. "—_Eomma_ akan selalu menyayangi Kibum apapun yang terjadi. _Eomma_ tak akan membagi rasa cinta _Eomma_ kepada sipapun. Karena hanya kau yang _Eomma_ miliki didunia ini. _Eomma_ bertahan hidup selama ini hanya untukmu. _Eomma_ sangat mencintaimu, sayang."

"_Eomma_ Janji?" Kibum menganggakt wajahnya yang berkaca – kaca. Membuat Jaejoong kaget dan segera membawa Kibum kedalam pelukannya. Di mata Jaejoong saat ini Kibum terlihat sangat rapuh. Kibum yang biasanya terkenal dingin dan tak takut apa – apa hampir menangis di depan Jaejoong. Sungguh bukan seperti Kibum yang biasanya.

"Ne _Eomma_ janji Bummie. _Eomma_ berjanji..."

'Maafkan aku Kyuhyunnie. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti penjahat atau orang yang kejam. Namun, aku tak akan membagi _Eomma_denganmu walau sedikitpun. Terserah kau mau mengatakan apapun tentangku. Aku tak peduli, karena selama ini yang aku miliki hanya _Eomma_. _Eomma_ adalah alasan kenapa aku ada didunia ini. _Eomma_ adalah segalanya Untukku. Jadi aku tak akan membiarkan kau mencuri kasih sayang _Eomma_. Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menjadi saudara yang baik untukmu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun –ahh, sepertinya kau sedang bahagia eoh?" tanya sanga _Halm__e__oni_ saat mereka baru saja keluar dari mobil. "_Halm__e__on__i_ lihat sejak tadi kau terus tersenyum..." lanjutnya. Heechul yang hari ini menjemput Kyuhyun dikejutkan saat melihat senyum cucunya yang belum pernah ia lihat itu. Senyum tulus dan bahagia.

"Kyunnie hanya merasa bahagia Halmonie. Akhirnya Kyunnie bisa merasakannya juga..." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Heechul yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya semula.

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum dalam perjalanannya menuju kekamar pribadinya. Setelah sampai dikamar, segera ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju laptop yang berada dimeja belajarnya.

Dengan segera ia menyalakan laptop itu. Setelah menyala ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada dikantong celananya dan menyambungkan ponsel itu dengan kabel kada agar terkoneksi dengan laptop berwarna putih itu.

Senyumnya semakin cemerlang saat melihat kini walpaper laptopnya tergantikan dengan foto dirinya yang sedang mencium pipi kanan Jaejoong.

"_Eomma__ neomu Kyeopta..."_ kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Selama ini, walau Kyuhyun tersenyum namun rasanya masih ada yang kurang dari senyum itu. Dan Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu. Karena ia selama ini tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang disebut dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Kyuhyun tau, jika Appa dan neneknya begitu tulus mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya. Namun Kyuhyun juga ingin seperti orang lain. Ia ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Ibu kandungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore harinya. Kim Jaejoong beserta putranya, Kim Kibum. Terlihat sangat sibuk dengan pakaian mereka. Kibum yang memang sejak awal tidak berniat menghadiri acara pembukaan restoran baru milik ibunya kini terlihat begitu kebingungan.

Awalnya ia ingin berada dirumah saja dan membaca salah satu buku kesayangannya, yang menurut Jaejoong sangat tebal. Namun, ia terpaksa menghadiri acara milik _Eomma_ nya itu —setelah dibujuk oleh Jaejoong dengan _Puppy Eyes_ miliknya— dan setelah ia bermenit – menit berkutat dengan isli almarinya, akhirnya ia menemukan setelah yang Kibum yakini cukup pantas untuk menghadiri sebuah acara pembukaan. Dan lagi pula ini bukan termasuk acara yang resmi, kan?

Cukup sederhana, hanya kaos berwarna putih bergaris biru tua dibalut dengan jas semi formal bermarna hitam. Celana berwarna biru tua serta sepatu casual berwarna senada dengan celananya.

"Kim Kibum, cepatlah sedikit…" Suara indah sang _Eomma_ membuat Kibum bergegas turun dari kamarnya setelah memeriksa penampilannya.

Sesampainya dilantai bawah, Kibum disambut oleh seorang _Namja_ yang terlihat sangat mempesona, siapa lagi jika bukan _Eomma_nya. Walau _Eomma_nya memakai pakaian _Namja_ pada umumnya namun kali ini sang _Eomma_ terlihat begitu berbeda. Dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang membalut kaus putih yang dikenakan sang _Eomma_ serta rambut yang tertata rapi membuat _Namja_ itu terlihat cantik.

Tak lupa dasi panjang yang berwarna hitam yang bertengger dilehernya, jam tangan yang membalut pergelangan tangannya, celana dan sepatu berwarna hitam serta bau vanilla yang menyeruak dari tubuh _Eomma_nya.

"_Eomma_ –ya, _Eomma_ begitu mempesona mala mini..." ucap Kibum bangga dengan _Eomma_nya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum senang menanggapi pujian dari putranya. "Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, kita sudah hampir terlambat." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengajak Kibum menuju mobil kesayangan mereka.

"Kali ini kau yang menyetir mobil, Kibummie?" Tawar sang _Eomma_ atau lebih tepatnya perintah halus(?).

Kibum mengangguk. Jarang – jarang Jaejoong mengijinkannya untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri, ini sungguh kesempatan yang langka.

Dan mereka berduapun melesat menuju restoran Jaejoong yang jaraknya memakan waktu setengah jam dari rumah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara pembukaan restoran Jaejoong berjalan dengan sukses. Setelah Jaejoong memotong pita berwana merah itu, dengan resmi 'Bornfreeonekiss' restaurant resmi dibuka dan siap memanjakan lidah para pelanggannya esok pagi.

Tamu yang datang ke pesta peresmian pembukaan 'Bornfreeonekiss' restaurant pun cukup banyak dari sahabat – sahabat Jaejoong yang sengaja ia undang untuk hadir. Beberapa rekan bisnisnya dalam bidang restoran dan makanan serta beberapa tamu undangan lainnya yang Jaejoong tak ingat satu persatu.

"Selamat atas pembuaan 'Bornfreeonekiss' restaurant, Jaejoong –ssi. Semoga usaha ini lancar, sama seperti restoran Jaejoong –ssi yang berada di Jepang dan beberapa daerah lainnya." Ucap seorang _Namja_ paruh bawa sambil bersalaman dan berfoto dengan Jaejoong.

"Kamsahamnida, Lee _Ahjussi_. Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan anda keacara sederhana ini. saya senang sekali anda mau menyempatkan hadir dalam acara ini meski jadwal anda sangat padat…" Jawab Jaejoong ramah.

"Jangan sungkan begitu, Jaejoong –ahh, kau adalah rekan bisnis terbaik kami. Jadi mana mungkin kami tak hadir dalam acara pembukaan ini…" Kata Mister Lee. Sebenarnya Mister Lee adalah salah satu rekan bisnisnya saat di Jepang dulu dan kebetulan, Mister Lee tinggal di Korea walau bisnisnya berjalan di Jepang.

"Kami? Jadi Lee _Ahjussi _tak datang sendiri?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, saya datang bersama keponakan. Sepertinya ia sedang berada pergi kekamar mando." Jaejoong mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang _Namja_ tampan, berdiri tepat di samping Jaejoong, _Namja_ itu Kibum.

Kibum yang sejak awal memang sudah mengenal Mister Lee terlibat perbincangan yang cukup seru. Bahkan mereka bertiga sempat tertawa karena salah satu dari mereka memberikan lelucon.

"Jadi sekarang kau bersekolah di _SM High School_?" Tanya Mister Lee kepada Kibum.

"Majjayo, _Ahjussi_…" jawab Kibum dengan ramah.

"Kebetulan sekali eoh? Keponakanku yang datang bersamaku keacara ini juga bersekolah di _SM High School_, tingkat tiga." Kata Mister Lee. "Ah, itu dia keponakanku…" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk _Namja_ dengan balutan jas berwarna putih. _Namja_ itu mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Lee Donghae?" Kata Kibum dan Jaejoong bersamaan saat melihat dengan jelas wajah _Namja_ itu. Ternyata Lee Donghae? _Namja_ yang disukai Kibum sejak pandangan pertama.

"Kalian mengenal keponakanku?" Tanya Mister Lee. Jaejoong dan Kibum mengangguk bersamaan. "Nde, kami pernah bertemu di sekolah Kibum…"

"Sungguh kebetulan sekali eoh?"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapn Kibum yang tak teralihkan dari Donghae. Begitu pula dengan Donghae, ia terpesona dengan penampilan Kibum yang simple namun terlihat keren.

"Joongie…" Tiba – tiba kegiatan mereka terganggu dengan suara lirih yang memanggil Jaejoong. Dengan hampir bersamaan mereka menoleh keraha suara itu. Terutama Jaejoong dan Kibum.

Mata Jaejoong dan Kibum terbelalak sempurna saat melihat siapa yang memanggil Jaejoong tadi. Seorang _Namja_ dengan wajah yang tampan, mata yang setajam elang, hidung yang mancung, bibir berbentuk hati serta berkulit kecoklatan. Sedangkan dibelakang _Namja_ tampan itu berdiri seorang _Yeoja_ dengan wajah cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna muda serta dengan rambut yang dikitan menjadi satu.

Di sebelah _Namja_ itu berdikiri _Namja_ muda berwajah manis. Dengan mata yang bulat, rambut coklat secoklat kayu eboni, hidung mancung, bibir yang berwarna merah semerah buah cherry serta pipi yang agak berlemak namun menambah kesan imut.

"Jaejoongie…" lagi _Namja_ itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Yu—yunho?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**TBC—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5 Update…

No edit.

Karena saya mengetiknya ditengah malam *lirik jam* jadi malas baca ulang XD *plak

Oke, saya tau Kibum sedikit egois di chapter ini, tapi tenang saja, itu hanya sementara(?), mana mungkin saya membuat Sifat Kibum seperti itu terus menerus. X)

YOHOOOO~ Yang minta Jaejoong segera di pertemukan dengan Yunho sudah saya Kabul kan XDa

Walau baru saling memanggil(?) nama masing – masing hohoho lol. Tunggu saja Chapter depan.

So Gimme Review. Ga ada REVIEW ga bakal di Update *mulai mengancam* *dilembar sandal japit sama reader*

See You…

LOVE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : BOYLOVE, AU, OOC, TYPO(S), ALUR LAMBAT(?)! BAHASA BERBELIT – BELIT**

Oke sudah saya peringatkan tentang alurnya ya! Memang sengaja saya buat lambat :p

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Cast :  
**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

Lee Donghae

Kim Junsu

DLL

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beautiful Thing © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie…" Tiba – tiba kegiatan mereka terganggu dengan suara lirih yang memanggil Jaejoong. Dengan hampir bersamaan mereka menoleh kearah suara itu. Terutama Jaejoong dan Kibum yang penasaran dengan orang yang telah sedikit mengganggu acara mereka.

Mata Jaejoong dan Kibum terbelalak sempurna saat melihat siapa yang memanggil Jaejoong tadi. Seorang _Namja_ berwajah sangat tampan, dengan mata elang yang menyolok dengan tatapan khas–nya, yang akan membuat orang terpana jika melihatnya. Bibir yang berbentuk hati, begitu indah apalagi jika bibir ini mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, hidung mancung, dan kulit kecoklatan yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Sedangkan dibelakang _Namja_ tampan itu berdiri seorang _Yeoja_ dengan paras yang sangat cantik yang berbading terbalik dengan usianya yang kini sudah menjadi seorang nenek, dengan balutan gaun berwarna biru muda serta dengan rambut yang di ikatkan menjadi satu. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat begitu anggun dan mempesona.

Di sebelah _Namja_ itu berdiri _Namja_ muda berwajah manis. Kulit putih pucat yang persis seperti kulit Jaejoong, rambutnya sekelam malam, sangat hitam, matanya berwarna coklat dan dibilang sangat indah, bibirnya semerah delima dan itu belum termasuk hidungnya yang mancung, serta bulu matanya yang lentik.

"Jaejoongie…" lagi, _Namja_ itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Matanya yang terlihat sedikit berbinar dan sedikit berkaca – kaca terus memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Antara kaget, rindu, sedih dan takut. Entahlah, terlalu sulit untuk menggambarkan apa yang _Namja_ itu rasakan saat ini.

"Yu—yunho?"

Nama bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu tak mampu berkata – kata. Mendadak ia seperti kehilangan suaranya karena melihat siapa yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna, antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, seperti ada yang meremasnya secara kasar dan menusuknya secara bertubi – tubi. Ia sungguh tercekat. Sebuah kenangan masalalu yang ia coba untuk hilangkan kini berputar kembali di pikirannya, membuka lembaran lama yang sungguh menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

Sedangkan _Namja_ yang sedang berdiri didepan Jaejoong, yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu semakin mendekat menuju tempat Jaejoong yang masih mematung. Sesampainyaa tepat didepan _Namja_ cantik itu, Yunho dengan segera membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seakan jika ia tak memeluknya seperti itu, Jaejoong bisa pergi begitu saja.

Semerbab wangi vanilla tercium oleh hitung Yunho. Bau yang selama ini menjadi candunya serta dapat menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Bau vanilla yang begitu ia rindukan.

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menghirup wangi tubuh Jaejoong lebih dalam. Pelukan Yunho jelas menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. pelukan kasih sayang untuk orang yang sangat ia rindukan. _Namja_ yang sangat di cintainya, _Namja_ yang menjadi belahan hidupnya, _Namja_ yang begitu berarti untuknya, _Namja_ yang telah ia sakiti dengan kejamnya dulu.

Menyesal? Ya, yunho sangat merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mendapat maaf dari Kim Jaejoong. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"YA! Lepaskan _Eomma_–ku!" Teriak Kibum dengan sangat keras dan dingin saat ia telah tersadar dari kekagetannya saat melihat Yunho dan keluarganya datang ke acara _Eomma_nya. Apa lagi di tambah _Namja_ bermata musang itu memeluk Jaejoong secara mendadak dan sangat erat.

Dengan segera ia menginjak kaki Yunho dan setelah pelukan yang Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong melonggar, Kibum segera mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan kuat, membuat _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu terhuyung kebelakang bahkan hampir saja jatuh, namun untung saja _Yeoja_ di belakang Yunho dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Yunho.

"_Eomma_, kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Kibum khawatir dengan Jaejoong yang tiba – tiba terdiam. Kibum tau betul kenapa Jaejoong jadi seperti itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan _Namja_ yang di depannya itu eoh?

"Eumm…" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan sedikit bergumam saat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Sepertinya _Namja_ cantik itu masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Siapa yang tak akan shock jika tiba – tiba orang yang pernah melukaimu tiba – tiba datang?

Kibum yang tak tahan melihat _Eomma_nya terluka seperti itu langsung membawa _Namja_ bermata bulat itu kedalam pelukan yang erat. Mencoba menenangkan sang _Eomma_ dan memberitahukan bahwa ia masih ada di sini, disamping sang _Eomma_. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan _Eomma_nya saat ini. Hati Kibum ikut sakit, walau ia tau rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tak sebanding dengan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan.

"_Eomma_. Kibum mohon. _Eomma_ jangan seperti ini…" Ia menangis saat memeluk _Eomma_nya. Kibum terlihat rapuh dan lemah saat ini, namun ia tak peduli, karena inilah dia yang sesungguhnya. _Eomma_nya adalah selaganya untuk Kibum, ketika Jaejoong merasakan sakit Kibum pun juga akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Ia sempat terlena(?) akan bayangan masalalunya dan itu malah membuat putranya menjadi ikut sedih. "_Mianhae, chagi. Eomma_ tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. _Eomma_ baik – baik saja.."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan hangat anaknya. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia harus bisa menghadapi semuanya dan melangkah maju. Lagi pula ia tak sendiri, masih ada Kibum disampingnya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang, _Eomma_?" Tanya Kibum tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak, kita lanjutkan acara ini. Lagipula _Eomma_ baik – baik saja…" Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan mengusap surai lembut milik putranya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sulit mengatur hatinya yang terasa sangat kacau serta terjadi secara mendadak ini. Ia masih kepikiran dengan Yunho dan keluarganya, terlebih _Namja_ dengan paras rupawan yang paling muda di antara mereka semua, Jung Kyuhyun.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Mister Lee yang sejak tadi terdiam karena kaget. "Kau mengenal Kim Jaejoong, Yunho–ya?" Kali ini Jaejoong dan Kibum yang menoleh kearah Mister Lee. Jujur mereka kaget karena Mister Lee berbicara dengan Yunho. Itu artinya mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain?

"_Nde_, _Ahjussi_. Joongie adalah orang yang ku cintai." Lirih Yunho sambil terus memandang Jaejoong sejak tadi.

"_Mwo?"_ Mister Lee berteriak cukup kencang setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho, bahkan ia kini memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian. "Yunho–ahh, jangan bilang jika Jaejoong ahh adalah istri yang kau campakkan itu?" lanjut Mister Lee menduga.

Hati Yunho terasa tertusuk jarum yang sangat banyak dan menyakitkan, apa yang dikatakan Mister Lee adalah benar, Jaejoong adalah masa lalunya yang sangat berharga serta orang yang telah ia campakkan.

"Nde, _Ahjussi_…"

"…Jaejoong adalah Istriku."

Jawaban Yunho sontak membuat semua terdiam. Kecuali Kibum, yang sejak tadi memandang Yunho dan yang lain dengan tatapan murka. Kibum sungguh tak suka.

"Istri katamu? Hei _Ahjussi_, yang aku tau seorang suami tidak akan membuat istrinya menderita dan tak akan pernah membiarkan istrinya menangis karena menahan sakit. Kau mengaku mencintai ibuku, tapi mulut dan tindakanmu sangat berbeda. Setelah kau menghancurkan ibuku dengan keji sekarang kau tiba – tiba datang dan mengaku mencintai ibuku? Omong kosong…" Kata Kibum sinis tanpa peduli siapa yang ia ajak bicara. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit.

"Aku tau kau adalah orang yang sangat kaya serta memiliki kekuasaan. Tapi jangan kau kira dengan apa yang kau miliki saat ini aku akan takut terhadapamu. Itu tak akan terjadi, aku akan selalu menjaga ibuku dengan tanganku sendiri terlebih menjauhkan dari _Namja_ seperti dirimu." Lanjut Kibum.

"Hentikan Kibum, kau tak berhak bicara seperti itu kepada Yunho, bagaimanapun Yunho adalah ayah kandungmu…" Ucap satu – satunya _Yeoja_ yang berada di antara mereka, Jung Heechul.

"_Halmeoni_ tau apa yang di lakukan _Appa_mu di masalalu sungguh sangat menyakiti kalian berdua tapi setidaknya Yunho mau menebus semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat dimasa lalu. Kau sebagai putranya seharusnya mendukung _Appa_mu." Lanjut Heechul dengan isakan kecil. Sesungguhnya ia juga merasa sakit berbecira seperti itu terhadap Kibum, namun jika ia biarkan bisa – bisa Kibum akan menghalangi Yunho untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali. Yang ia mau adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali bersama dan hidup bahagia. Juga dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Selamanya, hanya itu.

"Mendukung katamu? Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang di lakukan anakmu itu terhadap ibuku? Dan dengan mudah kau mintaku untuk melupakan semuanya? Jangan berharap kau nenek tua, aku—"

Plak!

Perkataan Kibum terhenti saat ia merasakan tamparan di pipi kanannya, dan pelakunya adalah Eommnya sendiri. Dengan terbata – bata Kibum menoleh ke arah _Eomma_nya.

"E—_eomma_?" kata Kibum tak percaya.

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Kibum, bagaimanapun Nyonya Jung lebih tua darimu dan kau harus bisa mengahargainya. _Eomma_ sama sekali tak pernah mengajarimu berkata buruk kepada orang yang lebih tua..." Jelas Jaejoong sambil memandang Kibum, sesungguhnya ia tak sengaja menampar Kibum, tetapi karena suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk dan perkataan Kibum yang kurang baik, tanpa sadar ia melakukan hal itu kepada putranya.

"_Eomma_ menamparku hanya untuk membela orang itu? _Eomma_ tau siapa dia? _Eomma_ tau siapa yang _Eomma_ bela?" Kata Kibum tak percaya. Yang ia tau _Eomma_nya sangat menyayanginya dan tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu terhadapnya. Tapi kali ini?

"Bukan seperti itu Kibum…" Jaejoong mencoba member pengertian kepada Kibum, tetapi belum selesai ia berbicara Kibum telah memotong ucapannya.

"Kau bohong _Eomma_, kau bohong jika kau sangat menyayangiku… ARGGGG." Tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kibum yang tengah termakan emosi pergi begitu saja meninggal dan kerumunan orang yang sedang terbawa suasana tegang itu.

Dan Jejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini kepadaku? Kenapa kau muncul lagi ke dalam kehidupanku setelah bertahun – tahun aku bisa hidup dengan tenang. Memangnya apa salahku hingga kau berbuat seperti ini kepadaku? Kenapa kau bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu dalam kehidupanku? Kenapa Jung…" ungkap Jaejoong setelah ia terdiam selama beberapa menit setelah Kibum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bu—bukan maksudku seperti itu Boo… Aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa? Kau hanya ingin menghancurkan kehidupanku lagi? Sama seperti apa yang keluargamu lakukan padaku dulu? Itu yang kau mau?" Jaejoong terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan emosi yang semakin memuncak dalam dirinya.

"Bukan, Bukan seperti itu…" Yunho mencoba menanggapi argument Jaejoong, namun sekali lagi, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jaejoong memotongnya lagi.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan eoh? Jung Yunho hanya satu hal yang aku minta darimu. Menjauhlah dariku, jangan kau buat hidupmu menyesal dengan mendatangi hidupku lagi. Aku dan kau sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing – masing, jadi lebih baik kita tidak bertemu dan berurusan lagi dan aku yakin itu yang terbaik untuk kita semua…"

"Andwe. Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Cukup sekali aku berbuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal di masa lalu Jae dan kali ini aku tak akan berbuat hal yang sama. Aku ingin mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya aku pertahankan dari dulu." Yunho menjawab dengan yakin dan penuh penyesalan. Dibelakangnya ada Heechul yang terisak karena merasa ikut bersalah kepada Jaejoong dan putranya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia menundukkan kepalanya sejak tadi, menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Barang yang seenaknya bisa kau ambil dan kau miliki begitu saja? Dulu kau juga pernah berkata seperti itu tuan Jung, tapi apa nyatanya? Kau menghancurkanku dan mengambil harta paling berharga yang aku miliki." Balas Jaejoong murka. Ia cukup lelah dengan semua ini, ia hanya ingin hidup tenang, tapi kali ini takdir seperti kembali mempermainkannya.

"Anieyo…"

"Cukup Yun, percuma kau kalukan itu jika pada akhirnya akulah yang disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi padamu. Seperti dulu." Jaejoong menitikkan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia mulai terisak. Sedangkan yang lain terdiam karena bingung harus berbuat apa.

Yunho, disatu sisi sangat ingin memeluk Jaejoong yang sedang terisak dengan erat namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin Jaejoong semakin membencinya jika ia melakukan itu. Hal terbaik yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah memberikan Jaejoong waktu untuk berpikir dan menyendiri.

Kyuhyun, _Namja_ manis yang sejak tadi terdiam juga ikut menitikkan air matanya setelah ia melihat Jaejoong menangis serta meluapkan emosi kepada _Appa_nya. Dari apa yang Jaejoong ungkapankan tadi, ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk _Namja_ cantik itu dan menenangkannya, namun entah kenapa kakinya terasa sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan. Dan ia sangat merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia tak mampu mengatasi masalah kecil itu.

Harusnya ia sebagai seorang anak harus bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk menenangkan ibunya? Tapi nyatanya? Ita terlalu lemah dan ia sangat tidak suka dengan semua itu.

"Jae _Hyeong_? Gwencana? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya seseorang yang baru datang. Junsu. Dengan segera _Namja_ bersuara khas itu membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Gwencana Su–ie, gomawo." Jaejoong membalas pelukan junsu. "Boleh aku minta Tolong?" Bisik Jaejoong sangat pelan.

"Tentu…"

Pada akhirnya acara pembukaan Restoran Jaejoong kembali berjalan sesuai rencana mesti tidak ada Kibum dan tidak ada Jaejoong yang berbicara banyak hal kepada tamu yang hadir dalam acara itu. Beruntung Junsu yang dibantu Yoochun dapat mengembalikan suasana pesta yang tadi sempat tegang menjadi seperti semula.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bediri dekat dengan Junsu dan Yoochun dan hanya sesekali ia menanggapi pertanyaan jika ada yang bertanya kepadanya, pikirannya sudah tak fokus lagi pada acaranya, ia memikirkan Kibum yang marah terhadapnya, tapi sebagai seorang yang profesioanl ia harus rela tidak menyusul Kibum, dilain sisi, ia juga ingin Kibum sendiri dan berpikir baik – baik dengan apa yang telah Kibum perbuat tadi

Tak jauh dari mereka Yunho sedang merutuki kebodohannya dimasa lalu serta menangis dalam bisu, sungguh ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, melihat orang yang di cintainya terluka begitu dalam. Heechul yang terlihat bersedih menyibukkan diri mengobrol dengan Mister Lee dan Donghae. Lalu Kyunyun, sejak tadi ia tak berhenti memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat murung, wajah yang tak jauh beda dengan wajah yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat ibunya itu. Hatinya menghangat, karena pada akhirnya apa yang ia inginkan tercapai walau belum semua. Tapi ia yakin suatu saat semua yang diinginkannya akan tercapai.

Pasti.

.

.

.

Kibum terdiam seorang diri didalam kamarnya, menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya, sedangkan kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya. Kali ini ia sedang berpikir, apakah hal yang ia lakukan itu benar? Rencana yang telah ia siapkan dari dulu yaitu ingin menjauhkan sang _Eomma_ dari pria yang seharusnya ia panggil _Appa_ jika pria itu muncul dalam kehidupan mereka. Tapi?

Kalau ingin jujur, ia juga tak ingin melakukan hal itu karena sebenarnya ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ayah yang selama hidupnya belum pernah ia dapatkan sekalipun. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan '_Appa_'. Ia ingin tau bagaimana pelukan seorang ayah dan kehangatan yang diberikan dari pelukan itu. Apakah seperti pelukan ibunya? Atau bagaimana?

Bagaimanapun juga Kibum masih remaja yang ingin seperti orang lain, hidup dengan keluarganya yang utuh serta menyayanginya. Terkadang ia merasa iri dengan keluarga lain yang hidup bahagia. Maksudanya bahagia dalam arti kata utuh, selama ini ia sudah sangat bahagia hidup dengan _Eomma_nya, tetapi ia ingin mendapatgkan kebahagiaan lebih.

Tapi ia juga tak ingin melihat Ibunya kembali menderita. Ia tau bahwa selama ini ibunya selalu menahan rasa sakit didalam hatinya dan ia tak mau rasa sakit itu kembali aja. Dan penyebab semua itu tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Akh, ingin rasanya Kibum membenturkan kepalanya. Kenapa takdir begitu rumit dan membingungkan? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Sebenarnya apa mau takdir sebenarnya? Kenapa kali ini begitu menyakitkan?

.

.

.

**Yah, beginilah takdir, kadang takdir seakan bermain – main dengan kehidupan kita sehingga kita menganggap apa yang kita alami selalu buruk dan menyakitkan. Namun percayalah, suatu saat ada kalanya takdir akan 'lelah bermain' dan semua akan indah pada waktunya — fanboyHAE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**TBC—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hello, I'm back ;)) *digebukin

Hampir dua bulan hiatus X_X

Kehidupan nyata selalu menyita waktu saya X_X

Need Reviews~

LOVE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : BOYLOVE, AU, OOC, TYPO(S), ALUR LAMBAT(?)! BAHASA BERBELIT – BELIT**

Oke sudah saya peringatkan tentang alurnya ya! Memang sengaja saya buat lambat :p

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beautiful Thing © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ada yang ingin menceritakan semuanya kepadaku? Tentang masalah yang kalian semua hadapi? Hingga Eomma pergi meninggalkan Kyu sendiri dan membuat Eomma terluka? Dan apa sebenarnya yang kalian lakukan terhadap Eomma serta Kibum dulu?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada tak sabaran. Beberapa saat lalu mereka sekeluarga baru saja sampai kediaman Jung setelah menghadiri pembukaan restoran baru yang ternyata milik Jaejoong. _Namja_ dengan wajah yang sangat sempurna yang pernah berhubungan dengan keluarga Jung di masa lalu.

Selama beberapa saat suasana rumah itu hening, tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara hembusan napas tiga orang keluarga Jung yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing. Masing – masing dari mereka enggan bersuara sampai akhirnya Kyuhyunlah yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Jadi tidak ada yang ingin bercerita?" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi dengan menghela nafas panjang. Ia lelah sebenarnya, tapi rasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya dimasa lalu lebih menarik dari pada beristirahat di dalam kamar tidurnya yang super nyaman.

"Ini rumit…" Heechul mulai bersuara sembari terisak kecil.

"Keluarga Jung dulu adalah keluarga yang sangat di hormati dan di takuti, bukan hanya itu saja, hampir semua industri yang berada di Korea mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga Jung. Bisa dibilang keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang disegani dan selalu menjunjung tinggi derajat keluarga. Semua bermula dari Kakekmu yang ingin menjodohkan _Appa_mu dengan orang yang telah ia pilih, tapi saat itu Yunho menolak dan pergi meninggalkan rumah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***FLASBACK***

"Aku pergi _Appa_, _Eomma_…" kata Yunho saat ia mendengar kabar dari sang _Appa_ jika ia akan di nikahkan, padahal usianya masih muda dan masih bersekolah di tingkat tiga. Yang ia ingin saat ini adalah fokus belajar dan menyusun masa depannya dengan sempurna dengan orang yang di cintainya, bukan orang yang di pilihkan oleh sang kepala keluarga.

Ia lelah dengan keadaan seperti ini, setiap hari ia hidup namun dalam kekangan Sang _Appa_ yang sangat keras dan harus selalu di patuhi, mungkin selama ini ia bertehan di rumah itu karena memang ia menghormati orang tuanya, tapi tidak dengan kali ini, ia rasa sang _Appa_ sudah sangat keterlaluan karena ingin menikahkannya dengan orang yang tak ia kenal dan ia yakin semua itu demi bisnis, bukan untuk kebahagiaanya.

Ia tau betul bagaimana sifat ayahnya yang selalu memikirkan bisnisnya tanpa mempedulikan kebahagiaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia hanya peduli dengan kekuasaanya dan Yunho benci akan hal itu.

Ia hanya ingin ayahnya sama seperti ayah yang bagaimana mestinya, yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman bukan malah sebaliknya seperti saat ini.

"Maafkan Yunho karena kali ini Yunho tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan _Appa_. Yunho mencintai kalian kalian."

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar rumah dengan membawa tas punggung yang berisi sebagian kecil barang – barangnya yang kiranya paling berguna nanti. Sedikit tabungan yang diam – diam ia kumpulkan dari dulu, dan Yunho meninggalkan semua fasilitas mewah yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya di kamarnya, seperti Handphone, kartu kredit serta barang – barang mewah lainnya.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi anak durhaka?" kata Sang Ayah dengan nada dingin setelah ia sejak tadi terdiam. Sedangkan sang istri hanya bisa menangis menghadapi keluarganya yang kacau ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan pendidikanku _Appa_, lagi pula aku masih terlalu muda dan belum siap untuk menikah…" jawab Yunho tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tangannya terkepal, menahan amarah.

"Kau jangan bodoh Jung Yunho. Menikah muda tak akan menghalangi jalanmu untuk menyelesaikan pendidikanmu. Yang harus kau pikirkan saat ini adalah tentang bisnis keluarga kita. Apa kau bodoh ingin melepaskannya begitu saja?" Tuan Jung yang semula duduk kini berdiri dan memandang Yunho dengan pandangan tajam.

Yunho tersenyum miris dengan apa yang sang Ayah katakan, apa yang ia tebak tadi benar, semua tentang bisnis dan bisnis. "Maaf _Appa_… Aku tak bisa" Yunho meneteskan air matanya saat keluar dari rumahnya. Meninggalkan _Eomma_nya yang masih terisak di samping sang _Appa_, ingin rasanya ia memeluk sang _Eomma_, tapi ia yakin jika ia melakukan itu, keinginan untuk memberontak kali ini akan sia – sia.

"Kita lihat saja nanti anak muda, apa kau bisa hidup tanpa fasilitas dari kami…"

Sayup – sayup Yunho dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan sang _Appa_. Namun ia tetap berjalan lurus kedepan, bersiap menghapi hidup di luar sana sendirian.

Sekarang ia sendirian dan harus siap menghadapi dunia barunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan terang dan suasana hangat menyambut Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen murah sewaannya di lantai paling atas gedung bertingkat empat itu. Hari ini tepat satu bulan Yunho pergi dari rumahnya yang bak istana dan meninggalkan semua fasilitas – fasilitas mewahnya.

Selama sebulan ini Yunho telah menyalami berbagai cobaan, dari ia yang selalu gonta ganti pekerjaan karena selalu di pecat padahal ia yakin ia sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan. Akh, Yunho yakin semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ayahnya.

Namun walau selalu dipecat, Yunho selalu akan mendapatkan pekerjaan, entah sebagai pelayan, kasir dimini market atau bahkn mengantar jasa makanan keliling. Semua itu ia lakukan agar ia bia menghidupi dirinya sendiri serta untuk membiayai sekolahnya.

Lagi pula sudah dua minggu ayahnya tak melakukan hal yang sama seperti dua minggu awal kepergiaanya dari rumah, mungkin ayahnya sudah lelah atau sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, tapi yang pasti ia bersyukur karena sang ayah tak mengganggunya.

Ngomong – ngomong sekolah, hari ini adalah hari pertama Yunho bersekolah di sekolahnya yang baru. Sekolah menengah atas yang tidak terlalu popular namun mempunyai kualitas yabg cukup baik dan yang pasti yang membuat Yunho bernafas lega adalah bahwa sekolah itu sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan ayahnya, maksudnya selama ini hampir semua sekolah elit di Korea Selatan selalu berhubungan dengan Ayahnya, entah sang Ayah adalah pemilik sekolah itu atau penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah itu.

Selama dua minggu terakhir Yunho telah mengawasi sekolah itu dan ia yakin ayahnya tak mempunyai hubungan, lagi pula Yunho tau Ayahnya tak akan berurusan dengan sekolah biasa seperti sekolahnya saat ini.

Ia juga cukup beruntung karena dapat di terima di kelas tiga di sekolah barunya, semua itu berkat otaknya yang lumayan jenius.

Yunho memandang sekolah barunya dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Ia merasa bangga dan senang, bangga karena ia bisa membiayai sekolahnya sendiri dan senang karena ia akan bisa belajar lagi dan berkumpul dengan teman – teman barunya nanti.

Ia terus melangkah memasuki sekolahnya berniat mencari ruang kelapa sekolah. Namun…

Brukk!

Yunho terjatuh Karena tertabrak seseorang.

"Omo, kau tak apa – apa? Maafkan aku, aku tadi sedang terburu – buru dan tak sengaja menabrak dirimu" kata Orang itu sambil mengulungkan tangannya kepada Yunho untuk membantu _Namja_ tampan itu untuk berdiri. "Mari aku bantu bediri…"

Yunho menerima uluran tangan itu, seketika ia merasakan tangan yang begitu hangat dan halus di genggaamannya, rasanya sungguh nyaman dan ia tak ingin melepas tangan itu.

"Hey, kau baik – baik saja? Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau terluka?" katanya Orang itu saat melihat Yunho terdiam dan malam menggenggam erat telapak tangannya.

Yunho tertegun, dengan salah tingkah ia melepas tangan orang itu dari genggamannya yang cukup erat. Dengan agak ragu Yunho memandang orang yang baru saja menabraknya, namun…

Yunho tertegun, matanya terbelalak sempurna, hatinya berdetak kencang secara tiba – tiba, orang ini adalah orang yang selama ini Yunho kagumi, dulu saat ia masih bersekolah di sekolah lamanya, ia selalu melihat _Namja_ itu berjalan melewati sekolahnya dan sejak pertama Yunho melihatnya ia sudah jatuh hati dengannya.

Mata itu.

Bibir merah itu.

Kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Rambutnya yang agak panjang.

Hidungnya yang mancung.

Benar – benar sama.

Sekarang ia bisa melihatnya dengan sangat dekat dan mendengar suaranya secara langsung. Sungguh cantik.

"Akh, _gwencana ,_terimaksih." Yunho salah tingkat.

_Namja_ cantik itu terkekeh pelan melihat Yunho yang salah tingkah, kemudian ia menatap tajam Yunho dengan matanya yang bulat dan kelihatan begitu indah.

"Kau murid baru di sini? Rasa – rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, a—aku baru saja pindah hari ini…" Jawab Yunho dengan sedikit gugup. Gugup? Baru kali ini Yunho mengalaminya.

_Namja_ itu mengangguk – angguk. "Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Siapa namamu?" _Namja_ cantik itu bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Ju—jung Yunho. Namaku Yunho…" jawab Yunho. Saat ini ia sangat merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia gugup disaat seperti ini? ya Tuhan, mau di taruk dimana mukanya nanti.

"Jung? Kau dari keluarga Jung?" Tanya yunho dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Untuk apa seorang Jung ada di sekolah ini?" lanjutnya Heran.

"Kau tau keluarga Jung?" Tanya Yunho memastikan. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak, mungkin nanti ia akan di kenali oleh orang – orang disekitarnya karena ia dari keluarga Jung dan kebetulan ia pernah di muat di Koran dan televisi.

"Kau lucu sekali, memangnya di Korea selatan ini ada berapa keluarga Jung? Yang ku tau Jung itu sangat kaya raya dan berkuasa serta keluarga yang terkenal kejam.. Opss, maaf." Jaejoong menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, apa yang kau katakan memang benar, keluargaku memang kejam, bahkan terhadap diriku sendiri. Jadi apa kau takut dengan keluarga Jung? Denganku?"

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak – bahak, hingga beberapa orang yang melewati Jaejoong dan Yunho memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau lucu sekali. Siapa yang tak takut dengan keluarga Jung yang terkenal itu. Asal kau tau, hampir seluruh orang di sini takut dengan keluargamu. Termasuk aku mungkin. Bukan takut dalam arti aku tak mau menghadapi mereka, jika disuruh berkelahi dengan merekapun aku akan melayaninya dengan berani, aku hanya takut mereka menyakiti orang yang kusayangi, hanya itu." Jawan Jaejoong dengan menunjukkan raut wajah yang begitu serius, yang membuat suasana menjadi sedikit mencengkram.

"Ja—jadi kau tak takut padaku kan? Kita bisa berteman kan?"

"Tentu saha tuan Jung yang terkenal. Hahaha." Jawan Jaejoong dengan menjitak kepala Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan Yunho dan Jaejoong kala itu. Hubungan mereka bahkan sudah sangat dekat saat ini. mereka selalu bersama. Dimana ada Yunho maka disana akan ada Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Masing – masing dari mereka bahkan sudah mengetahui semua sifat masing – masing. Entah itu sifat baiknya bahwa sifat buruknya. Seperti sifat Jaejoong yang suka berkelahi, suka berbuat onar. Tapi dari semua sifat burukya itu Jaejoong adalah tipe orang yang mau bekerja keras serta siswa yang rajin belajar. Seimbang bukan?

Sedangkan Yunho hanya mempunyai sifat baik saja, entahlah, karena selama ini Yunho tak berbuat olah. _Namja_ tampan itu adalah benar – benar tipe siswa yang rajin belajar dan tau kapan waktunya bermain dan bekerja. Dan semua itu membuat Jaejoong salut karena Yunho begitu dewasa dan mandiri.

Selain akrab dengan Jaejoong, Yunho juga akrab dengan dua sahabat Jaejoong yang lain. Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sore ini, Jae?" Tanya Yunho kepada Jaejoong saat mereka berjalan menuju kediaman masing – masing sepulang sekolah. Kebetulan jalan menuju rumah mereka searah.

"Membantu Eomma di restoran, setelahnya bebas." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menendang – nendang batu kerikil yang di lewatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita pergi? Aku akan menjemputmu…" ujar Yunho tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Boleh, aku akan menunggumu di rumah…" Jawab Jaejoong tanpa penolakan, membuat Yunho tersenyum senang.

Sore harinya di rumah sederhana milik keluarga Jaejoong.

"Kau datang, Yun…" sambut yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat cantik dengan busana dapurnya. "Masuklah, kita makan sama – sama."

"Nde _Ahjumma_, _kamsahamnida._" Jawab Yunho sopan. Yeoja yang ternyata ibu kandung Jaejoong tersenyum manis, ia sungguh menyukai sifat Yunho yang menurutnya sangat baik.

"Tunggulah di meja makan, Jaejoong sedang bersiap – siap." Yunho mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju meja makan di rumah sederhana yang menurutnya sangat nyaman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei kau tau apa yang lebih indah dari pada kupu – kupu?" Yunho bertanya kepada Jaejoong yang kini sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau sambil menatap langit biru atas sana. Menikmati waktu luang berdua di bukit tak jauh dengan sekolah mereka.

"Lebih indah dari kupu – kupu? Gajah mungkin?" Jaejoong menjawab asal tanpa memandang Yunho, yang kini sedang terkikik geli mendengarkan jawaban Jaejoong. Gajah? Oh seharusnya Yunho bisa menebak apa jawaban dari _Namja_ yang terkenal brutal itu.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku, jauh lebih indah dari apapun, bahkan kecantikan bunga sekalipun tak akan bisa menandinginya…" jawab Yunho sambil merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Jaejoong.

Sejenak suasana tenang menyapa mereka. Angin bertiup agak kencang sehingga menghilangkan kesan panas. Burung – burung berterbangan dengan memamerkan sayap – sayapnya di langit, bersama rekan – rekannya.

"Memangnya ada hal yang seperti itu di dunia ini?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Tangannya terulur kelangit, seakan – akan ia bisa menggenggam awan – awan di atas sana dengan jari – jarinya. Jaejoong tau hal itu mustahil, namun entah mengapa ia sangat menikmatinya.

Yunho tersenyum menyaksikan apa yang di lakukan Jaejoong, _Namja_ cantik itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya tesenyum, entah itu dalam keadaan apapun, asalkan ada _Namja_ cantik itu disampingnya, ia akan selalu tersenyum. Ya, itu pasti. Lagi pula, ia sangat nyaman berada di samping Jaejoong.

Mengingat hal itu ia teringat dengan apa yang ia telah rencananya, alasan ia membawa Jaejoong ketempat ini. "Kau adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah aku ketumui, kau tau. Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah sesuatu yang indah. Aku suka sekali mendengar suaramu yang begitu merdu walaupun kau sedang mengumpat sekalipun. Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa. Dan aku ingin kau mengetahui rahasia besar yang telah aku rasakan sejak beberapa bulan ini. mungkin ini terdengar konyol untukmu, tapi percayalah, aku tulus mengatakan ini…"

"Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata Yunho mantap sembari menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang halus dengan erat. Senyum bahagia dan tulus terukir di wajahnya yang tampan, tatapan hangat yang sangat menyejukkan terpancar di mata elangnya.

"Eh?" jantung Jaejoong bertedak lebih kencang dari pada biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Tepat saat beberapa minggu setelah mereka menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Senior High School. Terkesan tertutup memang karena di hadiri hanya beberapa orang saja. Namun tetap mereka merasa sangat bahagia.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho melamar Jaejoong setelah ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga, ia siap, terlebih bersama dengan Jaejoong, _Namja_ yang sangat ia cintai. Walaupun ada beberapa halangan yang menghalangnya, terlebih dari pihak keluarganya sendiri, yang secara terang – terangan menolak Jaejoong hadir dalam keluarganya, namun ia tak peduli dengan atau tidak adanya restu dari orang tuanya, ia akan tetap menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pasangannya, apapun resikonya, dan… disinilah mereka…

Hari ini mereka sudah resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup semati setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong mengucapkan janji suci di depan Tuhan. Dan mulai detik itu pula Yunho dan Jaejoong mempunyai kehidupan baru mereka. Kehidupan yang jauh berbeda dari pada kehidupan mereka sebelumnya, kehidupan yang jauh membutuhkan kepercayaan yang besar, tanggung jawab yang besar dan yang terpenting cinta yang semakin besar.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian,"

.

.

.

"Kau tau Jae, aku sangat bahagia. Semua terasa indah. Itu semua berkat dirimu yang selalu ada disampingku. Kau adalah anugrah yang terindah yang pernah aku miliki. Kau adalah semangatku untuk menjalani hari – hariku. Kau adalah hal terindah yang telah tuhan berikan padaku. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dan membahagiakan mu selamanya, aku Jung Yunho berjanji. Apapun yang terjadi." Ucap yunho matap saat mereka telah selesai dengan resepsi pernikahan mereka yang di selenggarakan sehari penuh yang jelas telah menguras banyak tenaga.

"Kau berlebihan Jung, tapi… Tapi aku menyukai apa yang kau katakana, dan aku percaya padamu." Jaejoong tersenyum tulus sembari membalas pelukan Jung Yunho yang baru saja resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya. Setidaknya ia berharap begitu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae, sangat mencintaimu…" kata Yunho sembari menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dari kedua bibir yang bertemu dengan penuh cinta dan kelembutan.

Perlahan suasana di kamar mereka berubah menjadi panas, hingga terdengar suara – suara penuh kenikmatan saat Yunho menyatukan diriya dengan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong hanya milik Jung Yunho, selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mohon hentikan Jae, kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri dan bayi kita…" kata Yunho khawatir saat Jaejoong sedang berusaha memanjat pohon di belakang rumahnya. Bisa tebak apa yang terjadi? Ya, Jaejoong sedang mengalami masa masa yang di sebut dengan mengidam, saat ia sedang mengandung bayi, usia kandungannya baru dua bulan.

Yunho yang sedang kebingungan sekaligus panic hanya bisa berdoa dan menjaga Jaejoong yang sedang memanjat pohon yang cukup tinggi itu. Jaejoong bilang itu adalah keinginan sang bayi yang masih didalam kandungannya, ia bilang ia ingin sekali memanjat pohon itu dan menikmati tidur siang di atas pohon itu.

Bukankah itu hal yang membahayakan? Tidur di atas pohon? Yang benar saja, Yunho tak habis pikir kenapa Jaejoong mengidamkan hal yang sangat aneh seperti itu. Sepetinya ia harus membuat rumah pohon untuk Jaejoong eoh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau dengar aku Yun. Tinggalkan _Namja_ itu dan kembalilah ke rumah!" Perintah sang _Appa_ saat mereka bertemu, antara Yunho dan sang _Appa_. Ini enah sudah yang keberapa _Appa_nya meminda dirinya untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong. Kembali kerumah dan menikah dengan orang yang dipilihkan oleh sang _Appa_, kemudian menjalankan perusahaan sang _Appa_.

Sungguh, Yunho sungguh bosan dengan permintaan _Appa_nya yang sangat ia tak suka itu dan ia juga bosan menjawab permintaan _Appa_nya yang ia yakin _Appa_nya tau pasti apa jawabannya.

"Tidak _Appa_, aku tidak akan meninggalkan anak dan istriku…" jawab Yunho mantap. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membungkuk kepada sang ayah sebelum meninggalkan paruh bawa itu. Yang kini sedang menatap anaknya dengan padangan yang menusuk.

'Kau akan tau akibatnya Jung Yunho. Kau tau _Appa_ tidak suka dibantah.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari di sabtu malam, Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang buncit, keringat dan airmata sudah membasahi wajahnya, Yunho yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa berdoa semoga anak dan istrinya baik – baik saja. Ia terus member Jaejoong kekuatan agar bertahan, demi dirinya, dan anaknya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jaejoong segera di ambil alih oleh dokter dan suster. Dan hal yang paling membuat Yunho tak bisa berbuat apa – apa yaitu ketika sang dokter mengatakan Jaejoong harus di operasi. Ini adalah satu satunya cara walau kemungkinan berhasilnya kecil.

Ia terus berdoa semoga Jaejoong dan bayinya bisa bertahan.

Beberapa Jam kemudian terdengar suara bayi yang menangis, walau suaranya kecil namun Yunho dengan cukup jelas mendengar suara bayi itu, suara kedua bayi kembarnya, putranya. Air mata Yunho meleleh, ia bahagia karena putra mereka lahir dengan selamat, namun tiba – tiba berbagai pertanyaan berkutat di pikirannya, lantas bagaimana dengan Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho berkutat dengan pikirannya, pintu operasi itu terbuka dengan lebar. Dua orang dokter dan suster terbaik rumah sakit itu keluar dengan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis mereka. Salah satu suster itu menggendong seorang bayi dan salah satunya mendorong ingkubator(?). sedangkan salah satu dokter itu mendorong ranjang, Jaejoong terlihat di atas ranjang itu dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, dok?" Tanya yunho segera, pikirannya berkecamuk menjadi satu ia sangat khawatir, dibelakang Yunho, Ibu Jaejoong juga sedang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putranya.

"Kabar baiknya putra kedua anda sehat, kabar buruknya, putra pertama anda dalam keadan kritis, sedangkan Jaejoong, ia masih belum sadarkan diri.."

Deg!

Yunho segera jatuh terduduk, ia lemas, khawatir sekaligus bahagia.

Semoga mereka baik – baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu, namun belum ada tanda – tanda Jaejoong yang akan sadar dan keadaan putra pertama mereka tak kunjung membaik pula. Yunho mulai khawatir dengan keadaan ini, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa selain berdoa dan mejaga mereka.

Jaejoong yang sangat ia cintai terlihat sangat rapuh dan terluka. Mata indahnya tak kunjung memancarkan sinarnya. Dan Yunho mulai merindukan semua itu, semua yang ada pada Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat sangar murung saat melihat berbagai alat medis menempel di tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho ingin menangis, apa lagi putra kecilnya, ia terlalu kecil untuk medapatkan penderitaan seperti ini, tapi Yunho harus menyalahkan siapa? Semua ini telah di takdirkan.

Setiap hari sepulang bekerja ia selalu berada dirumah sakit untuk menjada Jaejoong dan Putra pertamanya, yang ia beri nama Kibum serta putra keduanya ia beri nama Kyuhyun. Bergantian dengan Nyonya Kim.

Semua baik – baik saja semula, namun semua berubah saat Yunho menemui ayahnya. Ayahnya meminta Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong sekali lagi dan kali ini tak ada bantahan karena ayahnya mengancam akan mencabut dana yang ia berikan untuk membiayai Jaejoong dan kedua putranya selama dirumah sakit.

Demi Tuhan Yunho terpaksa melakukan itu, jika ada obsi lain ia tak akan meminta ayahnya yang kaya raya untuk membantunya. Namun ia bisa berbuat apa? karena keadaan mereka yang sangat mendesak, ditambah masalah keluarga Kim yang beberapa hari sebelum Jaejoong operasi, restoran keluarga Kim terbakar, habis tak bersisa, dan Yunho sedikit yakin ayahnya terlibat dalam kejadian itu, dan pada akhirnya ia memohon kepada ayahnya untuk membantunya.

Dan dengan sangat berat hati dan dengan isakan tangis dari keduanya—Yunho dan Kyuhyun— mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Kibum yang masih berbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat yang menancap di tubuh mereka. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang paling berarti untuknya.

Bahkan ia harus berpura – pura menjadi orang jahat pada akhirnya, ia terpaksa, keadaanlah yang memaksanya melakukan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mrs. Kim yang melihat kepergian Yunho dan Cucunya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dengan kencang, ia menyalahkan takdir yang begitu kejam yang telah diberikan kepada keluarganya, ia sungguh tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Ia sudah membujuk Yunho agar tak meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Kibum dalam keadaan sepeti itu.

Sungguh ia tak bisa membayangakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika Jaejoong terbangun dan tidak mendapai suami dan salah satu putranya berada di sampingnya, terlebih ia telah di campakkan begitu saja.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sidah meminta namun penolakan secara kasarlah malah yang ia dapat dari pemuda bermata musang yang telah di anggapnya sebagai putranya sendiri.

"Maaf. Aku tak butuh istri yang cacat dan anak yang sakit – sakitan." Ucap Yunho sambil membawa Kyuhyun pergi kala itu.

Tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menangis dalam diam. Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri telah kembali seperti semula namun Ia mendengar semuanya, semua penolakan itu. Ia sakit, hatinya hancur.

Dan mulai saat itu ia bertekat akan selalu melindungi dan membahagiakan putranya, walau tanpa Yunho disisinya.

***FLASHBACK END***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun bungkam. Pikirannya berkecamuk, berbagai pertanyaan dan protesan berkutat di dalam kepalanya menjadi satu, seolah – olah dapat meledak kapan saja. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi buruk saat tidur dan tak akan bisa bangun lagi.

Apa yang di ceritakan oleh Appa dan neneknya membuat semua saraf di tubuhnya seperti mendadak berhenti berfungsi. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, namun ia tak mampu, tubuhnya terlancur lemas.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kibum. Ibu dan saudaranya adalah korban dari scenario yang telah di rancang oleh Tuhan. Kedua orang itu adalah korban dalam hal ini. kedua orang yang harusnya berada disisinya, tertawa bersama, sedih bersama dan berbagi kasih sayang bersama. Korban dari kejamnya dunia yang seakan tak pernah berhenti menyebarkan rasa sakit.

Air mata menetes dari mata bulatnya yang terlihat sangat redup, sinarnya yang semua terlihat sangat elok kini terlihat sangat rapuh dan seolah bisa hancur kapan saja. Kedua bola matanya tak henti mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan. Perlahan isakan tangis terdengar dari bibirnya yang kini terlihat pucat tak seperti sebelumnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Nafasnya memburu dan pada akhirnya kegelapanlah yang ia lihat terakhir kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**TBC—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

fanboyHAE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No EDIT, KETIK NGEBUT(?), IDE LIMIT -.-**

**SO RnR?**

**LVOE!**


End file.
